Ai Shitteiru Forever
by Koneko-dono
Summary: Complete Will the love of Kenshin and Kaoru survive until the present times? We will see...
1. Prologue

Ok, this is my first english fic, I don't know yet how many chapters it will have, but I hope you will like it.  
  
  
K&K4EVER  
  
  
Prologue  
  
PRESENT: 2001  
  
I remember the words with so much clarity, like I had really spoken them.  
  
'...Ai shi... tteiru... forever... sayonara Kenshin...' are them, and then I waked up.  
  
I can't remember since when I have had these dreams. I only know that when i am asleep, my mind goes to another place, to another time, where i am another person, it is true that my name is the same "Kaoru" but there my last name is Kamiya when in reality it is "Hayashibara". I never really care about what happens when i am asleep, after all every time i waked up i can vaguely remember little details, almost nothing important. Until "he" appeared.  
  
I dreamed of a place where i am a different person and myself at the same time, my father, in my dreams, was a samurai who taught me kendo, and the belief that the most important thing is to protect the ones we love, with all my heart, and with all my power. At 16 i dreamed that my false father died. When i woke up that day i went to the temple before school and prayed for the dead parents of all the people and to keep safe and healthy my own father.  
  
My real parents don't know anything of these dreams, and i don't think i will tell them any time soon, but my nii-san knows. He found out a week ago.  
  
A year and a half ago more or less i began to dream of a redheaded man. His name is Kenshin, or should i said 'was' Kenshin?  
  
Two weeks ago I woke up sweating, trembling with fear and rage and resentment, still confused i lay in my bed all night just looking at the ceiling. Questions were all i had, why did that happened to me? Why now? Am i crazy? The last question didn't want to go. Am i crazy? Am I? Maybe i should go to a psychiatrist or something.  
  
'...Ai shi... tteiru... forever... sayonara Kenshin...' that words keep dancing on my head once and again. I can't stop them. Those were my last words in my dreams, since then, two weeks ago, i haven't dreamt about that estranged life any more.  
  
Before 'he' appeared in my dreams they didn't matter to me too much, most of the time i didn't even remember that i have dreamt something at all. But since i saw 'him' everything in my life change. The dreams became more clear, and more vivid.  
  
Some times i went to bed early just to dream with him, to see his sweet face in the morning, or his smell, the sound of his voice when he called my name, how his hair moved with the wind. I can remember what he likes, i remember our chats in the dojo, all the times i just stop to watch him wash the clothes, or when he played with the little girls, but i can't remember the names of the girls. I know that i lived in a dojo, and i know that i practiced kendo with a young boy, but i don't think   
i can do a kata now, not even to save my life. In the reality i have never learn to use a bokken even if i wanted to, i remember asking my parents for it a long time ago, however i learned karate, and that type of martial arts.   
  
I can remember too that i was bad in the kitchen, which was one of the reasons of why i learned how to cook when i was 17. But i think i don't like to be in the kitchen too much, it's boring. I certainly prefer to watch 'him' cook, and to eat his plates too. I miss his miso. And here comes that question again, Am i crazy? How can i miss something i had never eaten in the first place?  
  
The only clear face of my dreams is the one of my redheaded. For the other ones who lived with me, well, i can hardly remember their voices and their faces, and little things about them, but mostly it's confusing.  
  
Maybe what confuses me and hurts me more than anything, is that two weeks ago, in my last dream i died.  
  
I dreamed that i died. And every time i think of it, my heart is in pain, i want to scream, and to shout, and... i don't know. Since then i haven't dreamed about the past any more.  
  
What i would give just to dream with 'him' again, just to see and listen to him again, like before.  
  
Thanks god my niisan came on vacations those days. He noticed that something happened to me easily, even if i try to appear that everything was fine.  
  
My niisan is 21 years old, three years older then me, 'cause i am 18. He has blue light eyes, mine are blue, and he is very tall, and strong. Two nights ago i was training on the gym near home, it was like 9 p.m. more or less. The gym was empty, something i was grateful for. I was kicking the doll, trying to ease some of the tension, without results, when he appeared in front of me. I was angry with all the world, so i asked what was it he wanted. He just looked at me, with his cold calm. He took off his trenchcoat and put himself in a defense position and asked me to fight with him.  
  
And i did it.  
  
With all my force. And i am not a black belt in karate for nothing. I kick him and strike him with all my power, with all my hate, and my pain, faster and faster, until he screamed at me to stop.  
  
When i hear him, i stop immediately, and i begun to cry, like i haven't cried in years. I cover my face with my hands, and i fell to my knees, crying and crying. He came near me and hugged me and began rocking me, trying to ease me. But i just cry more and more. And between sobs, i told him everything, about the dreams, about the past, about 'him', about 'me', about 'us'. About how much i love a man that doesn't exist, about his little imouto going insane, about how much scared i was.  
  
And he listened to me. He didn't say anything at all, just listened. I think i have never ever talk too much about something so private with anyone. But i am glad Aoshi was there for me. I think i love him more now that ever before.  
  
When i asked him if he really thought that i was crazy he looked at me. His eyes locked with mine. And Aoshi smiled, one of his sweet and very unusual smiles, and then he began to laugh, and i laughed with him. Like when we were little.  
  
And then i knew that no matter what will happen, I will always have someone to love, even if that person is Aoshi my big brother, the cold ice, how his friends call him. To me, he is the biggest brother ever.  
  
We went for a walk that night, and he asked more things about my dreams, and my life, and i asked him too, about his life, and how well he is, being so far from the family, because he studies in the University of Tokyo and we live near Yokohama. And he made me feel secure and loved.  
  
When we return to home that night it was near 3 in the morning. Mom was mad with us.  
  
The next day, i decide to move to Tokyo, so i went to my University and asked for a transfer to the University of Tokyo. Aoshi and i thought that maybe the best for me was a change of air.  
  
And now i am in a plane, with my sleeping brother next to my seat. Going to Tokyo, the big Tokyo, the city where my dreams take place... better not to think about that. I am planing to begin my new life, with new dreams, i know that it will be difficult, but i don't care. Hayashibara Kaoru has decided something and not even a tsunami can change my mind now! Today is a new day and the sun shines in the sky. I will go on no matter what and that will be with a smile on my lips.  
  
So, what do you think? Should i continue?  
  
The first chapter is done, I just need to edit it. And Kenshin appears in it :) , but if anybody had read the prologue, then why should i send it??? Onegai made reviews!! Even if it is to tell me that my fic is the worse you have ever read.  
  
Arigatou for reading!  
  
  
Vocabulary:  
  
kendo: it's the practice with a sword or bokken. Like Kenshin's and Kaoru's.  
Niisan: Older Brother  
Imouto: Little sister  
Ai shitteiru: I love you.  
Sayonara: Good Bye  



	2. Where are you Kaoru?

Chapter 1: Where are you Kaoru

Chapter 1: Where are you Kaoru?

Kyoto - 2001

'Damn it!' Why did I wander for 10 years? And without any clue.

ARGH!' thought Kenshin for nth time.

He had spent the last week in front of his laptop locked in the guest's room of 'her' (his) sister's house, but even if he had searched all the web pages he could think of, he couldn't find anything valuable.

The Hitokiri that fought in the Bakumatsu weren't named. The records accepted the existence of these people but didn't confirm their identities. At the end of the war many of them died because they couldn't live in peace and the rest of them took political positions in the government. But there was no information on the Battousai. Most of the information that Kenshin had read said that the Hitokiri Battousai didn't exist at all, that he was some kind of illusion created by the Ishinshishi to scare the Shinsengumi.

Another web 'pages' (page) informed (him) that Battousai existed, but that he died after the Bakumatsu because he couldn't adapt to the new system. A system without a sword.

Kenshin paced in his room near the computer waiting for it to finish his last research. The word key: 'Kamiya'.

In no time he heard the *Beep* and he was again sitting in front of his computer.

'Arghh! Why did I wander for 10 years? What was I thinking? Well... I knew what was I thinking, but... there are no clues! No information. Stupid computer! No information on the Kamiya dojo. What could have happened after I passed away? Did Yahiko continue with the kendo? Maybe he changed the name of the dojo...

Kenshin typed again, this time it was: 'Myoujin'.

He paced again in front of the computer, waiting.

He had always known whom he had been but never talked about it with anyone. All his life he had been waiting to meet her again, but that day never came. Kenshin was a patient man, but even his patience had a limit, and that limit was surpassed this year. He had met many people from his past but not Kaoru.

*Beep* The sound of the computer woke him up from his daydreaming. He jumped in front of the computer and began reading the 2 results.

After checking them slowly he erased one that had nothing to do with what he was looking for. The other one talked about the father of Yahiko, but only of his designation and how and when he died, things that he remembers from his own past.

No use in asking Yahiko, he doesn't remember anything of his past. But I would like to know what happened to him after I passed away. It seems that no one remembers. Not Sano or Megumi, nor Misao or Tomoe, neither Akira, and I am glad for that. I am glad that Tomoe is happy now. She deserves it, she deserves to be with Akira now, and I am happy for them both. I knew I was doing the right thing when I was 14 and I met Akira. I recognized him immediately and I only thought that the faster he meets my sister, the faster she will be happy. And I wasn't wrong!

I remember when Otousan showed me the picture of Tomoe and her mother. It was a shock to know that I will see her again and that she will became my step sister. I was only 6 years old. I was so scared that she will remember me and will be mad because I killed her. She was the first person of the past that I met, then came Sano with Yahiko and Megumi and later Misao. Why haven't I met you yet Kaoru?

Come on Kenshin, there must be some clue you can use. Think, think, think...

He stayed like that for several minutes, sitting in front of his computer with his head down and with his red hair covering his closed eyes. If anyone could see him, they would have though that he was asleep, but he was thinking desperately...

'Will she remember me? What if she doesn't? what if I find her and she is older than me and she's married and has sons and daughters... NO! She promised me that she would remember me, and Kaoru will always fulfill her vows! What if she doesn't exist? Or do I have to wait until I am 28 before I can meet her? 8 years... What am I gonna do for 8 years??!! I will not be able to wait 8 years alone. Argg! Kaoru, where are you? When can I see you again? Do you remember me? I miss you so much, and I never said how much I love you Kaoru...

Come on Kenshin THINK. There must be a connection of some kind, think! Ok, my name is Kenshin, right? RIGHT, and Megumi is still Megumi, and Misao is still Misao, and Yahiko is still Yahiko ¿ne? YES then Kaoru must still be Kaoru ¿ne? Wellll, NO! What about Sano? He was Sanosuke then and now he is Sanoshiro... What if Kaoru's name is Kaori or Kuori or something like that?? I can't look for someone I don't even know by name!! Why have I met everyone of the past except you?! I don't even know if you are from Tokyo like back then...

And the lastname is worse. all of them are different now. I was Himura and now I am Niiyama, and with the rest it is the same. I don't know your age either. I am 20, but that might mean you are 9 or 10... NOOO!!! I will have to wait too much just for... KAMI, won't even think about that... But I don't think the ages are the same as before, after all, now Sano is 2 years older than me, I am just 3 years older than Misao, and Megumi is my age, so you must be like my age too, or at least that's what I hope. Haven't I waited too much?? I need to see you... I am going crazy...

Is she still doing kendo? I am still doing it. Of course no more swords, but I still have my sakabattou and it is secure in my apartment. I can't believe that man sold it to me thinking that it was a failure because it was a reverse sword, he obviously stole it. Moron. If he just knew that it was made in the Bakumatsu no Doran he wouldn't have sold it to me so cheap, but who am I to tell him that?

Where are you? I miss you Kaoru... you promised me that we will be together, and I believe you. Kaoru I am waiting for you! God, what am I gonna do if I never find her? No, better not to think of that.

And the classes will began in three days. How I am supposed to study if I can't stop thinking about you?

After all the first reason I moved to Tokyo was to look for her. The university was just an excuse. Of course I'll study, but I had visit every single dojo in Tokyo, and there aren't any clues of you. Damn it Kaoru... if you are hiding from me!! I will, I will, I will... kiss you and then tie you up so you would not get away again... What the hell am I thinking???!!! I am crazy, that I am!

Kenshin got up heavily, he had used all the things he could think of to look for Kaoru, he wasn't very good with computers but Megumi had told him a month ago that if you are searching for something the Internet is the best way to find it.

Well -Kenshin thought- you were wrong Megumi. I can't find Kaoru, and I don't know were else to look, I don't know her lastname, I don't know her name, I don't know her age, I don't know where she lives, or what she does, if she is studying or not, if she is in school or in the university, I don't even know if she is in Japan at all.

I think I will never find you, Kaoru...

Kenshin turned off the computer and went out of the room. He walked slowly to the bathroom at the end of the corridor and when he was going to open the door he heard the voice of his sister clearly.

"I don't know what he has Akira. He has been in his room almost every day since he came to Kyoto weeks ago. In his room or in the library, I don't understand why." said a woman with brown hair tied in a down tail. She was worried and sad, but there was a twinkle of happiness every time she looked at the man across her.

"Don't worry Tomoe. You know that Kenshin had always liked being alone when he wants to think." answered the man smiling at her and watching how she cut the vegetables she would use for dinner that night.

"That is true, but" said Tomoe "Do you remember Sanoshiro? He called to tell me to have a look at Kenshin because he had been more distracted than normal lately. I didn't take that seriously, but I think that I was wrong. Something isn't right with him. He isn't sick. He's ... like... desperate and sad. Do you think you can talk to him, you have always been good friends."

"Love, I really don't think that he will talk to me if he doesn't talk with his best friend. But I will try. Do you think we can persuade him to go out tomorrow? After all, his vacation will be over soon. We can even invite Misao-chan. They study together and they are good friends, ne?"

"Well, yes I think so."

"I don't understand why he wanted to come here for vacation, he had never done that before in our five years of marriage."

"Six anata, we had been married for six years."

"Six? Wow, time goes fast! How old is Kenshin?"

"He is 20. When we got married he was 14." 

"Oh yeah, I remember now, what I don't know is how we got married so quickly. Just a month after Kenshin made me meet you."

"It was strange. Kenshin had always been very protective of me. But when you came to my home to ask my parents for my hand he was the only one who agreed with our marriage. "

"Do you remember what Kenshin said in our wedding? 'I know that you two were born for each other, I knew it when I first met you Akira in Kyoto, and I knew then and there that I must introduce you to my sister...' and he was right, ne Tomoe?"

"I had never told anyone this before but the first time I saw Kenshin, when my mother and I moved into the house of 

Kenshin's father, the same day my mother and his father got married, he took me aside and began to cry saying he was sorry, that he never wanted to do what he did, and things like that. I didn't understand but I held him tight and whispered to him that everything was fine, that I didn't blame him for anything, that I forgave him. Since then he always protected me despite the fact that I was seven years older than him. And now that mom and his dad are dead, I am his only family. I wish I could help him, but he doesn't want to tell me anything."

"I ask myself if there is someone who can understand what is going inside that red head of his... even Sanoshiro doesn't know what's going on with him. Would there ever be a person he could trust with everything? He keeps too much to himself...Do you think his problem could be... well...?"

"What? Tell me Akira."

"Well, a woman?"

"A woman? I don't know. I suppose he had some girlfriends, but I am not sure. I have never met anyone, not that I expect it, but..."

"I think we are just inventing motives, we should ask him, I will try to talk to him tonight at dinner, if he eats dinner..."

"Thanks love."

'Tomoe-neesan is worried, and Akira-san too' thought Kenshin while going back to his room. 'But nothing is wrong with me, I am just sick of searching for a special girl for a year in all of Tokyo and don't have any clue about her. Not even her name. But I can't give up. She promised me that we will be together, and I believe her, with all my heart. I KNOW that she is out there looking for me too. At least, that's what I hope...I could have stayed in my apartment in Tokyo, but with Sano in the city I wouldn't be able to search without him suspecting. He noticed that something strange was happening to me, but DRUGS? I can't believe he really thought that I was into drugs...

He sat again in front of the computer but he didn't have any more ideas. He began looking again in some of the books he had borrowed from the Kyoto Library when he heard the soft footsteps of his sister.

"Itouto!" she called from outside his bedroom. "Dinner is ready".

"Hai Nee-san" answered Kenshin, "demo, I am not hungry, maybe I'll eat later..." he wasn't in the mood for fake smiles and 'daijoubu's'.

Tomoe looked at the locked door of her little brother and sighed. There was nothing that she could do about it if Kenshin wanted to stay there, and she knew it.

The days passed quickly and neither Tomoe or Misao could take Kenshin from his room, and the day came when he had to say goodbye to Tomoe and Akira. When the plane arrived in Tokyo he took a taxi to his apartment and tried to sleep, without results, because he couldn't stop thinking about a certain girl with black hair and shining blue eyes.

---------

---------

Tokyo - 2001

"Ok Aoshi, here I am, now GO!" said Kaoru to her brother impatiently.

She never thought her brother could be so annoying. At first she had stayed in Aoshi's apartment, it was a big place, but she didn't feel she had enough privacy. She hadn't talked anymore about her dreams with Aoshi, and she had spent time being busy looking for her own apartment. She wasn't scared of living alone, and she thought it was better for her now, spend some time with her self.

"Demo Kaoru, do you really think you wouldn't need something more? Remember that Tokyo is a-"

"...dangerous city, blah, blah, blah. MOU! Aoshi! You haven't stopped repeating that since I moved in. I have all I need. Thanks for accompanying me to buy groceries and all, but I think it will help me to be alone for a while. If something happens I'll call you, ok? After all, your apartment is less than five minutes away. GO NOW!"

Kaoru had put up a hell of fight with him to win her independent privileges. At first he didn't want to let her go, but he had to admit that she was right. She needed some time to think and ease her self, but that didn't mean he would let her win so easily. He knew from the beginning that he was going to lose. He knew his imouto well enough to know that once she set her mind to something, nothing would make her change it. At least he convinced her to choose an apartment near his own.

So in no time they found a nice apartment in a new building with two bedrooms, bath, kitchen-living room in the third floor, and it was just two blocks from Aoshi's place.

Kaoru started to push Aoshi outside her apartment, then she closed the door and sighed.

"Kaoru lock the door," said Aoshi from the other side of the door.

"MOU!!!" screamed Kaoru but she did what he told her. Then she turned around and smiled. It was late and it was her first night alone in her first apartment. Next day classes will began.

'At last...' she thought. 'There is nothing to be afraid of, I am an expert in self-defense and now that I think of that, I could look for a job in a dojo. No. No no no no no no. I will not think about you, do you hear me? No sweet redheaded men or warm violet eyes for me... MOU! I hate you Hayashibara Kaoru! This is what you call force of will? It was supposed to be that you were going to forget about him. No more crying. But I miss you sooo much.... MOU!!! Better think of something else, being busy helps. I will take a bath, that's it. A hot bath to ease tension...'

She began to prepare her bath when the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?" she asked. It was Aoshi who had gotten to his apartment in less than two minutes.

"Mou! Aoshi, you just left. Couldn't you wait five minutes before checking up on me?"

"Kaoru, I didn't want to check on you. I just called to tell you that I called Otousan and I gave him your number. He must be calling you now, so oyasumi nasai imouto. Take care." Then he hung up the phone.

In no time the phone rang again. It was her father this time.

"Kaoru, your brother told me that you convinced him to let you live on your own"

"'Tou-san! You told him not to let me move? But you knew I wanted to live alone for a while."

"Look chibi, even if I agreed to let you move to Tokyo, that doesn't mean that I would let you do with your life what you wanted. You are still my daughter, and I have talked to some people I know in Tokyo so they would keep an eye on you. I don't want parties there after 12, and don't you dare spend the night with a boy in there either or my agents will certainly shame you. Do you understand?'

"HAI, CAPTAIN HAYASHIBARA HAJIME, sir, may I go and take a bath now sir? "

"Yeah... how fun chibi. There are too many ahous in Tokyo who will think a little girl living on her own is easy. I don't want ahous in the family, do you understand?"

"Tou-chan! I am going to be well. You know I can defend my self. Don't worry, and I am not planning to have a relationship right now."

"... that's exactly what all girls say... Take care Kaoru," he said and then hung up.

'Well at least I know now from where my niisan got his paranoid ways... what the hell is this??'

Next to her was a little notebook that she brought to take note of phone numbers. But several pages were now written with her brother's calligraphy.

"Emergency numbers, police department, the Central Hospital, the Tokyo Hospital, more hospitals the National Force? AOSHI!!! You are completely nuts!!"

-----

Ok. I hope you like it. Down here are some aclarations!

1. Kenshin didn't have dreams. He remembers all his past life clearly.

2. Tomoe is Kenshin's older sister and she is married with Akira, the man Kenshin killed when he was Battousai and left the first part of the "X" in his face.

3. Hajime Saitoh, Mibu's wolf, third captain of the Shisengumi is the father of Aoshi and Kaoru.

Poor Kenshin!

Please REVIEW!!!!!!


	3. You

Thanks god the ff 

Thanks god the ff.net it working again, I don't know what would I had done if I could not read any more fics!

Well, here is chapter 2. I hope you like it, it took me more time to write this than any of the previous ones, and after change it like a hundred times I decide to let it be like this.

I really, really hope you will like it.

Well… on to the fic!!!

Chapter 2: **YOU**

The movement in the cafeteria was big. The students were walking in and out like bees near their honeycomb, most of them using their free time between classes to eat something or just to chat with their friends.

The classes have begun a week ago, but many of them were worrying about the next tests by now. The Tokyo University was huge and this was just one of the many cafeterias that were posted near the different buildings, grouped by departments like science, engineering, medicine, etc.

In a table, at the end of the establishment, three friends were talking lively, or better, one of the girls was talking lively.

"… and then Aoshi-sama said: "We will begin the practice immediately, we don't have to wait for the others…"

"Misao! You haven't stop talking about this 'Aoshi' since the beginning of classes. If you like him so much, why don't you ask him to eat with us?" interrupted a woman with long and loose black hair.

"I can't!" answered Misao blushing, "Aoshi-sama is an ace student, and he is the leader of the team. I am just a newbie, and he doesn't even know my name, Megumi. He is also… well, just GORGEOUS. He is in his last cycle and I am just beginning…"

"Ok weasel girl, but that has never stop you before, ne?" said Sano. He was sitting next to Megumi with his right arm over her shoulder possessively. "And you know every little thing about him like the palm of your hand and… Hey, there is Kenshin. KENSHIN!" shouted Sano.

Kenshin had just entered the cafeteria and he was looking for an empty seat, but all the chairs seem filled. That was when he heard Sano's voice calling him.

Kenshin smiled and walked to them. There was Misao, Sano and Megumi. They had separated a chair for him near the window. He sat there putting his books and notebooks on the table. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"What else. The lover of the weasel. You know that she doesn't talk about anything else these days" asked Sano, ignoring the glare of Misao.

"Hohohohoho" laugh Megumi, while Kenshin drank water from his small bottle. "Poor Weasel girl, ne Ken-san? An impossible love. But girl, there must be a way to become close to him. He doesn't have a girlfriend, mmm? I heard that yesterday he was walking with a girl with black hair…"

"Iie Megumi, but when I saw them, I thought I was going to collapse, but I made investigations. She is his sister. It seems she had transferred to this University. She studies Computer Engineer and she is in the third semester, she is 18 years old and her name is Kaoru."

The last word made Kenshin cough, but none of them seems to notice.

"Kaoru… Kaoru, that name… Oh Yeah! THAT girl. I saw her yesterday. She is a babe, y' know. Thin, with her hair tied in a ponytail, and her big eyelashes, and, hell how can I forge- OUCH! Hey Kitsune you are prettier than her, y' don't need to hit me. Y' know that you are the only one for me…¿ne?" said Sano, trying to ease an angry Megumi. She didn't like it when Sanoshiro talked about other women like that in front of her, even if she knew that Sano would never betray her, but that doesn't mean that she wouldn't punish him anyway…

"So you know her Sano?" asked Misao, interested.

"Well, not really" said Sano looking at Megumi from the corner of his eye and trying to choose his next words carefully. "I just saw her yesterday in the Engineering Building, Katsu was talking with her and then he introduced me. I just said 'Hi' nothing more. I would never have guess she was Ice-Block's sis, Y' know…"

Kenshin was listening to every single word about this 'Kaoru'. It wasn't like in all the University there weren't any other 'Kaorus'. But it was just the ONE Kaoru related to Hayashibara Aoshi = Shinomori Aoshi nevertheless. Well, he just wanted to be sure, this can be the right one…

"But you know her Baka, maybe you can introduce me to her ¿ne? Onegai!" begged Misao with stars in her eyes. "If I become her friend then it would be easier for me to become Aoshi-sama's friend as well… you see?"

"Che! Misao, but I don't know if she is the same girl. Do you know how many 'Kaorus' study Engineering? Try to describe yours." Answered Sano.

"That's easy. She is… She is… She is shorter than Kenshin, but taller than me, and that's strange Aoshi-sama is taller than most of the students. And she has blue-sky eyes, not like morning-sky-eyes like my Aoshi-sama, hers are a little darker, and she wears a pony tail, and she is slim and pretty and well, I think that's all. WAIT! I have a photo of her!!"

Kenshin had a knot in his throat, by the description, that girl could be his Kaoru, but he doesn't want to have false hopes. But he still wanted to believe…

"Hey… You have a photo of Aoshi's sister? You aren't a 'special' girl, ne?" joked Sano.

Misao look at him angrily, she was standing up with a feral statement.

"OFF COURSE NOT YOU IDIOT! How dare you, you horrible CHICKEN HEAD!" shouted Misao, 

making the cafeteria turn to look at them. She was using the photo to point to Sano.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'CHICKEN HEAD' WEASEL GIRL?" answered Sano, standing too. One in front of the other. With the table in the middle and the photo between them.

"STOP CALLING ME WEASEL! I AM NOT A WEASEL" shout Misao angrily.

Kenshin had the photo practically in front of his very eyes, but Misao had her hand in it, and that made it impossible for Kenshin to see it. He couldn't wait any longer. He had held himself all he could but this time the desperation to see the photo of 'her' was driving him crazy. Slowly, because he didn't want to draw the attention to him, he took the photo from Misao's hand and pulled it. Misao left the photo to him, she was more interested in make the rooster head apologize to pay attention to Kenshin.

Kenshin looked at the picture. There was Aoshi, but he was younger, 16 more or less thought Kenshin, and next to him, holding him, was a little girl with shiny black hair. It was tied in a complicated hairstyle and she was wearing a nightdress, probably to go to a party or something like that. Her eyes were the same color he remembered for so long ago. IT WAS HER.

Kenshin's breath was irregular and difficult, but he didn't care if he had a heart attack now. He had found her. He was sure about it. Of course the girl in the picture was 10 or 11 years old, but he didn't have any doubt. Kenshin felt tears trying to come out of his eyes. He closed his eyes for a second, breathing to ease himself. And then he looked at the picture again. He was so happy. The fact that he was going to see her again made his heart race, and then another thought came to him. Why if she didn't remember him? What if she didn't even WANT to be with him. He knew the answer to that, his heart would break into millions of little tiny pieces.

He breathed again. That doesn't matter, he thought, I am just making myself worry for nothing. I don't know how she would react, but I must see her. No matter what. 'Misao said Kaoru's 18. That's great, I am just two years older than she. And she studies here! Why haven't I seen her before? Oh, yeah, she is studying engineer, and that is in the north building, with math and science classes while I am in the south building, in the Letter building. But that isn't a problem at all.

Megumi looked at Kenshin closely, her Chicken Head and the Weasel Girl were still fighting each other. Sano was pulling Misao's tail while Misao was trying to asphyxiate him. And of course, there were a lot of people looking at them like they were two lunatic morons, thought Megumi smiling at them, but she was paying more attention to Kenshin who was looking at the photo. Never, in the whole year of knowing each other had she seen him reflecting so much emotions. The way he reacted when Misao said the name of Aoshi's sister and the way he took the picture from Misao wasn't Kenshin's normal behavior. Now she could see in his face so many different emotions, but she couldn't say for sure what they mean. At first it seemed like nervousness. She could swear she saw his hand trembling, then a strange happiness, maybe even ecstasy, but it transformed later into...fear? Panic? Megumi had never been able to know for sure what was happening inside that red head of his.

Kenshin had always been a mystery to her. Yes he was good in college and he studies a lot, but she didn't know what his hobbies were apart from his kendo, or what he spends his money on. He doesn't like to drink, neither gamble, nor did he like noisy parties. Of course he went to some, and he dances good too, she can tell that. But what about women for example? She thought. Sano had told her that Kenshin had had a few, but that he always broke up with them shortly after, and Megumi never knew why exactly. But there were things that she KNEW. He was a good friend, no matter what. You can count on him always, and she was grateful to him too. After all he was the one who introduced her to her Chicken Head and that was one of the best things that ever happened to her.

She looked at Kenshin again. He had hidden his emotions again, she thought. Megumi had administered to Kenshin several medical tests. She had told him that she needed to practice with someone, but she actually wanted to make sure that he wasn't sick. Megumi supposed that all he had was a severe case of tension. Nothing else. And that was understandable, because Ken-san was maybe one of the persons that worries too much for nothing. 

'¿What am I gonna do with you Ken-san?'

By then the fight was over, Megumi was drinking her soda light when she saw the clock of the cafeteria on the wall. She stood immediately. She was late. And that was a word that wasn't in her vocabulary. She had Microbiology and she will need to run to make it in time.

"Hey, Foxy, what's up?" asked Sano sweetly.

"I'm late. I'll see you later guys." She said while taking her things up and going out of the local with Sano close behind her saying good bye with his hand.

Kenshin couldn't find a better time to talk with Misao privately. After all she was the best in investigative research. A complete spy.

"Umm, Misao… ¿Are you sure that she is his sister?" asked Kenshin, trying to seem casual. The last thing he wanted was Misao suspecting that he liked the girl. That could be dangerous, because then the whole Uni. will know it. If you want Misao to keep a secret you must tell her to KEEP THE SECRET, or else she would think that it's common information. No, better to extract information cautiously. 'Oro… I am paranoid…'

"Of course I am sure Niiyama. When I saw her with my Aoshi-sama I began to investigate her. I'm hoping we could be friends, that way I could became closer to my Aoshi-sama."

"You mean you haven't talk to her yet?" asked Kenshin.

"No, what were you expecting? I've only got the picture this morning, and I can't ask my Aoshi-sama about her even if I am dying of jealousy. But a guy of Computer Engineer told me that she was Hayashibara Kaoru, and it was obvious that she had to be his sister ¿ne? That's why they have the same last name. But she is kinda popular by now, y' know? What would you expect from a beautiful girl like her? And Katsu told me that she studies a lot. They are taking Logarit-whatcha-was together. She lives in a building near my Aoshi-sama, two blocks from the Akabeko. Why?"

Kenshin smiled. You can always count on Misao to know more about people, thought Kenshin. "'No, Nothing, I was just curious. Aoshi is always serious and she seems cheerful, that's all." Answered Kenshin moving his hand.

"How boring Niiyama. I thought you wanted to meet her or something… you need a girl y' know."

"Oro?"

"Well I have to go. Our next meeting will begin soon and I want to be the first there cause my Aoshi-sama always arrives early. Do you know that the group's name is going to be 'Oniwabanshu'? Isn't it cute?"

"Oni-Oniwabanshu? What is this group about Misao?"

"Well, they are gonna teach several things like throwing knives, gymnastics, personal defense, 

and things like that. You have to see my Aoshi-sama, he is sooo cool in everything. You are good in kendo ¿ne? why don't you have a match with my Aoshi-sama? It could be interesting. You practice different styles, but…"

"Thanks Misao, but I am too busy now. I have a lot of homework and tests and well… you know." 'And of course I don't want to fight Kaoru's brother. I just hope he isn't over protective of her or something." He thought.

"Ok. See y' later Kenshin!!" said Misao, and then she left, running happily.

Kenshin sighed. He got up, took his things and went out through the back door. He was still holding the picture. He thought of giving it back to Misao… soon.

He smiled. Things were looking better to him now, he thought. 'I am going to take a look at the Engineering Building. Maybe I can see her. I must see her no matter what'.

The building of Engineering had five floors. The administrative section was in the first one. The second, third and forth ones were where the theory classes were dictated. And in the last floor were the computers.

Kenshin was in the fourth floor. He had spent the last two hours going up and down, in and out. Many of the classrooms he had been at had been closed because there were on going classes, and it wasn't possible to see who was inside. Even if there were lots of people walking in the corridor, Kenshin had to admit that he hadn't the slightest idea of where Kaoru could have classes, or even if she had classes now at all.

Kenshin sigh. He felt stupid. To him it was obvious that to find a special person among all those people will be difficult. But he wasn't going to give up. After all he had been looking for her in all Tokyo, what was 5 floors in comparison?

He hasn't any doubts that he will find her sooner or later. The problem was that he was getting a little desperate. He could swear he had seen that guy with glasses seven times in the last hour.

He sighed again.

Well, he thought, it is complicate to look and hide at the same time because Sano studied there too, well, he wasn't sure that 'study' was the right word. But he had to admit that he was getting better than Kenshin ever expected.

He could recall with clarity the school. It was there where he had meet Sano, and there they became friends, but he had met Sano's brother first. Kenshin smiled. He had been surprised at first that they were brothers, but he couldn't deny that they were so much a like. ¿What would Kaoru think? Sano and Yahiko. They move the same way, they talk the same way, and they even act the same way. 

Kenshin went back to the fourth floor.

Yahiko wanted to be like him. Kenshin smiled again. It seems important to Yahiko to be strong. He never missed a kendo class. Kenshin himself was surprised when he found out that he really enjoyed teaching kendo. He felt pride looking at Yahiko move with his bokken or following his instructions or making him repeat several times a special position and move. 

Now Kenshin understands why sometimes the Kaoru from the Meiji loses her head and shouts at the boy. Yahiko could be exasperating. But it was VERY unusual for Kenshin to loose himself like that. He still disapproves the violence. Maybe that was why he prefered to teach children the basic steps of kendo than the special moves for the elder students. In fact he just taught one superior class: Yahiko's class, but he was going to quit it because he was taking more Uni. classes this semester. He knew Yahiko will shout, and fight and be mad with him, but Kenshin couldn't avoid it.

But he hoped Yahiko would notice the other teachers, and see that he could learn more things for them as well. The dojo in which he worked was a big one, with many different categories, there are even teachers for Sumo. And they paid him very well too. But Kenshin didn't do it for the money. His father had thought him well... again.

Hiko Seiyurou... Niiyama Kenji, the same person. Kenshin smiled remembering how he used to call him Sishou more than Father. This time Kenshin was happy for following his father's teachings, because when he had been an uncontrollable 14 year old teenager, he had wanted to leave his home in Kyoto to come to Tokyo…to look for Kaoru with the excuse of a change of school, but his father had refused. He had told Kenshin that the best would be for him to finish his studies in Kyoto and also finished his training, and that when he gets older he could move to hell if he wished. Kenshin had been angry, and he had left his home nevertheless. But later he had thought better of it. With the memories of his past life practically intact but with the perspective of a 14 year old boy, he had to recognize that the last time he had left his shishou, things didn't go the way he wished. He had ended up in the middle of the war between the Ishinshishi and the Shinsen Gumi, and worse, he had become a killer. 

14 year old Kenshin then stopped in the middle of the street with his bag full of his possessions 

just to turn around and walk back home. Oh yeah! His father punished him very drastically for running away. But the next year of school he met Sano. A year later, when he was 16 his father died in a plane accident. And three years after that, when he was 19 and in the third semester of Uni. he had decide to move to Tokyo to continue his studies of law there.

He went to the second floor.

Lawyer, he thought. He had decided on that career since he was a child. He doesn't like when others abuse the weak. And what could be a better way to protect them than in a tribunal? He was now cursing the fifth semester and his qualifications were very good.

He returned to the third floor again.

He remembered too when Sano finished school with him. Sano had received a deport grant for American Football, and he decided to move to Tokyo then. Sano's qualifications weren't so bad, not what Kenshin expected when Sano told him that he wanted to study Mechanical Engineering. But he was doing it pretty well.

Sometimes he even helped Sano with his mathematical problems; at least he did that until Megumi began to help him… without trying to kill him in the process. And to think that there was a time when Sano wouldn't even get into a train. Kenshin smiled remembering that.

And then his heart stopped.

And with his heart his respiration and all conscious thought stopped too.

He had stopped in the middle of the corridor. The people were walking but he wasn't seeing them.

He couldn't see them.

Because his eyes were looking at something else.

Or better… someone else.

She was there.

It seems that she was just getting out of one of the classes on the third floor. She was carrying some books in her arms and she was talking with a guy. But Kenshin didn't know who that guy was, maybe because for him all that existed in that moment was her.

The most precious creature in the entire world.

A second later all the books, notebooks and diskettes that she was holding were noisily dropped to the floor when her gaze stopped in him.

__

Author's Notes:

So, what do you think? Do you want to kill me or something? I hope not. I like my head exactly were it is, ON my shoulders. 

And thanks for the 33 reviews. I had read all of them!!!!

Make a review!!!! ONEGAI!!!!

In case you don't know, Niiyama is Kenshin's last name. And Hayashibara is Kaoru's and Aoshi's Last name.

I am planning the next chapter to be from Kaoru's POV, but I am not sure… Any suggestion?

And thanks Anna-Neko!!!!! You're the best!!!!!


	4. Forever

I don't know if you noticed that I have changed the rating of the fic. Well, that is because this chapter is a little… well –ejem- ¿hot? MOU!!! I can belive I wrote what I wrote. Never mind… just read.

Special thanks to Mir, that help me editing this chapter. Also to GT and Anna-Neko. }

Sooooo… go ahead and read… don't forget the review…

Chapter 3: Forever

Kaoru held her breath. Her heart beat so fast and so hard that it was the only sound that she could hear. Everything else didn't exist for her. Her eyes couldn't part from the beautiful purple ones that were looking at her a few meters away, eyes that she could have been looking into forever.

__

Forever...

The word echoed in her ears once and again -- the word that she herself had said once upon a time in a dark room, looking into the same eyes.

She?

Kaoru gulped and tried to step back, but she had lost the will of movement, and her feet remained rooted in the floor.

She could feel the warm tears running down her checks. All the emotions that she had been trying to erase and destroy had returned stronger that ever.

Her eyes were filled with tears, but Kaoru refuse to blink for fear that the image in front of her would disappear like it had so many times before.

Her hands were sweating, her body was trembling, her head was spilling as she tried to find a logical explanation for what her eyes were seeing and her heart was feeling.

But she was afraid.

She tried to move one more time. This time she could gather together enough strength to look away. She blinked a few times with her head down, trying to clear her mind of the images that now seemed more vivid and powerful than before. She inhaled deeply, and the next thing that caught her attention was her books and notebooks in front of her.

Kaoru regarded the boy that was looking at her worriedly; she could see his lips moving, but she couldn't understand the words that he was saying. The only thing that she could hear was the wild beat of her heart.

She raised her arms automatically to receive her things.

She was thinking only of running away. Running away of the memories that were plaguing her mind, just like she had done in Yokohama, coming to Tokyo -- Running away of the strange and, at the same time, utterly familiar emotions that were driving her crazy.

She turned back without saying anything and quickly ran to the stairs. 

But she had not gone far when a voice stopped her. 

His voice. 

She would recognize it in any place. 

And the only thing she could think of was that everything was an error, that she was becoming crazy. She had to leave the soon as possible, but what he said to her caused that all her body stopped immediately. The words resonated in her head and in her heart, resounding within her, producing echoes that silenced the horrible beat of her heart. 

'You promised'. 

That was all he said. 

Kaoru turned around slowly, and, even more slowly, she raised the glance towards him. 

Kenshin stood on the highest step watching her fixedly with an expression full with fear, loneliness, hope, and love? There were only a few feet separating them. 

She slowly nodded in agreement, but she did not break the eye contact between them both. Her heartbeat accelerated with each step that Kenshin took toward her. 

Kenshin slowly began to descend the steps until he arrived at her, then, also very slowly, he raised his arms and surrounded her, pulling her towards him. 

She did not move, and she let herself be embrace by him. Kaoru closed her eyes. She could remember a moment in time in which Kenshin had embraced her exactly like he did now, one of her more terrible dreams, the one that caused her life to take a full 180-degree turn, the night that he had said goodbye to her in the middle of fireflies. 

Tears were running into Kaoru's eyes in the same way that they had fallen that night, and her muscles relaxed as she breathed in his scent. He smelled exactly the same as she had remembered. 

"You promised it," he repeated in a whisper, "and I swore to myself that when we meet again, I would not let you go." Kaoru stifled a sob as she listened to the confession, and more tears formed in her eyes, but the fear had been extinguished. She slowly raised her arms and clung strongly to his back. If this were a dream, then she never wanted to wake up. She was not going to wake up. 

The students watched them strangely, and Katsu was one of them. Only few minutes ago he had been asking to that beautiful girl to go to dance with him -- and now she was hugging the friend of Sano. What damn well happened there? He did not know it for sure, but he had the impression that that girl would not go out with him that weekend. 

------------------------------------

He could not stop watching her. It all seemed like a dream come true. Her eyes were still as shining and blue as before. Her long black hair was exactly as he remembered it, and it shone under the electrical lights of the room they were in.

Kaoru could not stop watching Kenshin either. After she had dropped her things for the second time (but this time in the middle of the stairs when she had returned Kenshin's hug), Katsu had interrupted them, first clearing his throat, then with what resembled a strong crisis of asthma, to finally hold Kenshin by the shoulder and pull him away with all his force. It was lucky that Katsu had been gathering up Kaoru's fallen books, dor he would have had terrible nightmares if he had seen the golden glance that Kenshin throw him. 

Neither of them had wanted to separate, not sure if they would suddenly wake up and find that their other half was only a sweet illusion. 

Kaoru had decided then that they needed a calm place to talk, which erased the cafeteria as a possibility. Kenshin suggested his appartment, but it was more of a half an hour away, whereas Kaoru's was only a 10-minute distance. 

And it was there they spent the next hours. At first a little uncomfortably, watching each other out of the corner of their eyes, ever distrusting that the person that they had alongside really was there. 

Kenshin helped Kaoru serve the tea and to put it on a small table in the middle of the small living room. Both sat on the sofa, one next to the other, without being able to look each other directly in the eyes. 

The silence was a little uncomfortable, but it did not last long, as both had so many questions and so much to say. They did not remember who said what first, but they were soon in the middle of an animated conversation as if the two were very good friends who haven't seen each other in a while.

"My mom was psychologist, but she doesn't work, as she is dedicated to the house now. Dad is a military captain. Sometimes he is a little obsessive with personal protection, but he cares a lot about my brother and me." Kaoru commented as she drank her tea. 

"Your brother? Aoshi, right?" 

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

"Only from the past. Shinomori Aoshi, okashira of the Oniwabanshuu. Don't you remember?" asked Kenshin surprised.

"O... Okashira?" Kaoru remembered that she had had a couple of dreams about her brother. But they were just confused and distant images, strange sensations of deja-vu that sometimes invaded her when she was asleep. But now, knowing that all of it was true, it was as if a light had been ignited in the dark. The emptiness filled quickly. It was enough that when Kenshin mentioned somebody to Kaoru, she could remember everything that she knew from before about that person. 

Aoshi, Yahiko, Sano, Megumi, Misao, Tae, Tsubame, Gensai, and many other names now were part of the present of Kaoru. And the memories were clear and vivid. 

She made fun of Kenshin when she found out that he was now the teacher of Yahiko. She smiled at the knowledge that the brat was the smaller brother of Sano. She laughed hysterically when Kenshin told her that Sano and Megumi were together. And she interrogated Kenshin on every small tiny chibi detail about Misao. After all, this time she wanted to have her brother. 

Kenshin also told her about his father. The single mention of the word Shishou was enough for Kaoru to remember everything about him. She felt very sad when Kenshin told her that he had passed away. She would have liked to see him again. 

"But I would like you to meet Tomoe. Do you remember her?" asked Kenshin watching Kaoru fixedly. He could notice the way she repeated the name without pronouncing words once and again, as she tried to remember previously. He saw how her eyes grew larger when she grasped a distant memory, and how her face, until then so shiny and happy, became so nervous and worried.

__

Tomoe his, his wife? Is she also here? Kenshin knows her? Baka! Off course he knows her, why he would ask me to met her other ways? Look at Tomoe? I bet she is beautiful, would she be his... fiancée? Or perhaps his... wife? Kaoru thought. 

"Mmm.... " Answered Kaoru without daring to meet Kenshin's eyes. For a moment she was so sure that they both could continue together, not like before, when she said to him what she felt when there was nothing else to be done, when the dice had been thrown, but now both had a long future ahead, and all the emotions that until days ago had been terribly confused and frustrating had changed to the hope that now everything would be true. Now, just a few hours after she had seen him again, she couldn't imagine a live without him. _'But if he already has someone, the best thing than I can do is smile... for him. Any thing for him, even go aside if it is necessary._' 

"Off course I would like to meet her... Is she your fiancée? " Kaoru asked cautiously. 

"Oro!? Fiancée? " Kenshin smiled. For a moment Kenshin thought that Kaoru had considered that in the past he had been a terrible assassin, and remembered the atrocity that he commit to his wife, and that now Kaoru no longer wanted to be with him. But when he heard the word 'fiancée' he could not help feeling relieved. He smiled. So that was what had put her so pale. 

__

Oh koishii... 

"Iie Kaoru-dono, Tomoe is my sister." 

Kaoru raised her head immediately. "Sister?" she asked confused. Or her memories were wrong or he was playing with her. Kaoru watched him doubtful, not knowing, but wanting to believe what he had told her. 

"Hai! My older sister. Well... she is not really my sister, but my father married her mother when I was small, and since then we have lived all together like a family. That until like 6 years ago, that was when she married and she moved away. She lives in Kyoto. But I would like that you meet her. I know that she is going to like you." Kenshin responded, smiling calmly. 

Kaoru felt a great weight leaving her. She was not his biological sister, but she was his sister no less. Of course she would like to meet her. She had always wanted that -- off course she just remembered that, but it didn't matter. 

And now that the subject had left to collation, thought Kaoru... 

"So... Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Kaoru hopefully, while she mentally crossed her fingers, legs and arms. 

Kenshin smiled widely as he answered to her '_no_'. How happy he felt now that he didn't have one. Oh he had had some in the past, mainly when he was in depression stages in which he thought that he never would find Kaoru or when he thought that he was crazy because nobody could remember their past life. But he didn't last much with the women because they weren't what he was looking for. And it was not that he did not try, it's just that after a pair of dates all seemed to him idiot women, without sense and to be with them just make him feel lonelier than ever, and make him miss the conversations that he had in the past with his Kaoru-dono. How it was that without words she could know that what he was thinking or feeling, and the way her eyes shone whenever she watched him. And it had not changed; she had the same brightness in her eyes. 

"Mm... and you?" asked Kenshin still smiling. Sincerely it did not matter to him. He was not going to lose her now, even if he had to fight with all the losers-boys of Yokohama. And his resolution had intensified after seeing her reaction when he asked her to meet his sister.

Kaoru played with her hands nervously, squeezing her fingers. "Well... no, I do not have boyfriend now..." 

Kenshin let go of the smile for a moment and watched her more intently. She was nervous, like scared. _'now'_ repeated Kenshin for himself. 

"You had one in Yokohama, ne?" Kenshin asked cautiously. 

Kaoru stopped watching her fingers to look at him directly into his eyes. The fact that he had mentioned Tomoe had caused many memories to surface. And now she could tie ends easily. '_How could I be so stupid and not see that before?'_ she was repeating time and time again. But nothing could be done now. What was done, was done. And the best thing she could do now was to confront the consequences. It wasn't like she had done something unforgivable... but... 

"Do you remember?" began saying Kaoru, "Do you remember mm... Enishi?" 

Kenshin watched her without understanding. Of course he remembered him, how could he not? But what did that have to do anything with Kaoru? A second later Kenshin opened him eyes until they became bigger than tea plates.

"Your... your boyfriend was Enishi?!" more than a question; it was an exclamation. 

"Ha... Hai" answered Kaoru in a whisper. "But I did not know... I did not remember, now I do, that is why when you mentioned Tomoe, I remembered the time in that you spoke to me of her, and why you did it, and, and then I remembered the Jinchuu, and, and Enishi. But I finished with him a long time ago, long before I came to Tokyo."

Kenshin sighed. At least she wasn't with him any more. "So... Can I ask why you broke up with him?" Kenshin had became serious, if Enishi had hurt her somehow, he would make sure that he would pay.

"Ahh, well..." answered Kaoru blushing. She cleared her throat, "Well, is just that he, you'll see, he... arrived late at one of our dates..." 

Kenshin watched her surprised. "Did he used to arrive late always?" he asked. The lack of punctuality was a terrible defect, and he wrote down mentally, '_never to arrive late to a date with Kaoru'_. 

"Am ..." _'I knew it, I knew that he would have to ask... MOU!'_

"Well no, he just arrived late that date." She answered with a whisper. 

Kenshin watched her more surprised. Now he didn't understand anything.

"Kaoru-dono?" asked Kenshin doubtfully. 

Kaoru sighed. The best thing would be to be sincere. If Kenshin had maintened even half of the deductive abilities he had in the past, then it would not be difficult to him to add two and two, and go to the conclusion that nobody brakes with nobody because someone arrived late to one date. It was absurd.

"Kenshin, you know that until today everything that had happened in the past was nothing more than just vivid dreams for me, right? We have already spoken of that... the problem was, that well, Enishi and I were going out to dinner, and that day, after my classes I went home and I fell asleep for a awhile. That evening I dreamed... ah, I dreamed that you were going away to... Kyoto to fight against... Shishio, wasn't it? When Enishi arrived that night, he came a little after 8 and a quarter. We had been meeting each other at eight, so the only pretext that I could think off was that he was late, and that I no longer wanted to go out. The next day I had prepared better pretexts for me to brake up with him." 

One of the reasons of why Kaoru felt like she was going crazy with her dreams were that they made her act strangely. There were days that she awoke radiating with happiness just because in her dreams something good had happened. Did it mattered that in the real life she had failed a test when in her dreams they had saved the life of somebody? But it also happened the other way around. Whereas Kaoru in her dreams did not want to rise of her futon because Kenshin had left her and went to Kyoto, in the real life, Kaoru pretended flu and fever just not to leave her room. It did not matter to her that she had to go to the birthday party of her best friend or answer the telephone whenever Enishi wanted to speak with her. 

Kenshin watched her sadly, then he approached her and surrounded her with his arms cuddling her. Kaoru also hugged him, leaning her head in his chest. Kenshin caressed her hair smoothly, finally being able to do what he had wished to for so long. 

Kaoru sighed in contentment, that strange sensation of emptiness that had surrounded her life since her first memories was now vanished, as if she had always been waiting for this precise moment. 

"Kenshin?" murmured Kaoru curled up between Kenshin's arms. 

"Hai, Kaoru-dono?" he asked without paying too much attention as he was concentrating on smell the sweet aroma of sakura that had always characterized Kaoru. And yes, it was still there, the perfume was filling his senses and was relaxing him. 

"Could you drop the dono?" Kaoru asked. 

"Oro?!" The redheaded man was still trying to decipher what she had told him. '_Drop the dono?'_

"Kenshin no Baka! Nobody uses that word now. Even in Meiji I hated it when you called me that, but now you do not have an excuse," replied Kaoru pretending to be angry. She pulled away from his hug and watched him fixedly with her hands on her hips and frowning. 

Kenshin smiled. The truth was that he was doing it automatically. He hasn't even been aware that he had been using it. But now that she had brought the issue to his attention, he had to admit that he did not like that honorific all that much either. In the Meiji Era he had had his reasons to use it. What he wanted then was to maintain his distance from her. Now all that had changed, and the last thing he wanted was something separating them. 

Kenshin caressed Karou's nose with his forefinger, making her, in a moment, lose her pose of an angry woman and making her laugh gladly. 

"And how would you like me to call you? " he asked playfully. He loved to see her so happy; he had waited too long. 

Kaoru watched him cheerfully, she had many ideas, but them all where to... well... endearing. It was better to begin by the basic thing, she decided. 

"What about plain Kaoru? Or Kaoru-chan? Or any other way, but definitively nothing of san or kun" 

"Ok then, it will be plain Kaoru, let me see... Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru... sounds well. "

Kaoru laughed. The Kenshin of now was different from the one of the past. Perhaps because now, he no longer had to support the burden of the war and the deaths or what had happened to Tomoe either. 

Kaoru approached him and again let her head be pillowed in his chest still laughing. He did not complain, and with his arms he surrounded Kaoru, while he rested his head on top of hers and whispered into her ear: "You haven't change, and that makes me happy, I would not let you go away this time". 

Kaoru stop laughing. Yeah. He definitively didn't have any of the 'sessha' complex any longer, and it made all the nightmares and delays worthwhile. She tipped her head and stared into those beautiful violet eyes. Kenshin had cut his hair shorter, but it still was as red as before and still as unkempt. How much she had wished to entangle her fingers in those red strands, and now she didn't have to contain her desire any longer. 

His hair was as soft as she had imagined it "And who says that I want to go? I am quite comfortable exactly where I am," she said, smiling smugly. 

Kenshin did not hesitate to take advantage of the occasion like he had so many times in the past. He bent towards her and touched his lips with his. Sweet. That was his first impression.

Kaoru tangled her fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss. When she felt the slight pressure of his tongue wanting to enter her mouth inside, she didn't refuse it at all. It was everything so delicious. 

Kenshin was going to faint. He entangled his tongue with hers, and his latest thought was breath. But lamentably that is something that all must do. 

When they separated them both were out of breath. But they just needed of a second to supply their lungs and then they joined their lips again. 

Kenshin embraced possessively Kaoru without breaking the kiss, attracting her to him even more.

Kaoru did not refuse and little by little she finished lying on the sofa with Kenshin on top of her. She had her arm surrounding Kenshin by the waist and the other caressing his hair like she had always wanted. He had managed to loosen her hair and had entangled his fingers in her silky black strands. 

Kaoru turned a little, making her back fit exactly in the corner of the sofa with Kenshin supported against her, and one of his legs between hers. 

Kaoru could not think, the only thing that was clearly was that Kenshin was close, and that felt incredibly well. All her body was shaking, eager to feel more of the heat that the body of him was providing, and with every caress she needed to feel more.

And Kenshin wasn't better. He had thought that a little kiss would move away any doubt that Kaoru could have of him didn't loving her, but now he could only think of how soft was her skin, how she manage to support his weight, how they fit perfectly accepting everything of what he wanted to offer to her. 

Kenshin kissed the smooth neck of Kaoru, with his tongue caressed the same place sucking softly, Kaoru's body was like a drug for him and now that he had taste it, he couldn't stop himself.

Kaoru whispered Kenshin's name almost unconsciously. She felt her body beating with each caress and each kiss. She felt Kenshin's hands raising and to lowering throughout all her body. A weak moaned of please escaped her lips when Kenshin touched one of her breasts.

Kenshin listened it, and the weak sound untied in him an uncontrollable fire. He wanted nothing more than hear it again. Hear her saying his name in the way only her could do it. To listen her moan because of the pleasure he was proveying. He touched her breast again, but this time more tightly.

Kaoru moan again, harder than before. Sweat ran in her face and the low part of her belly beated quickly. The sensations that she now experimented were all new but well received. She had never before let anybody go so far, but all rational thought had left her with the first kiss, and now the only thing of which she was conscious was the hands of Kenshin on her body, making her feel incredible and fabulous things, and she did not wanted that to stopped. In fact the only thing that she wanted was **more**. 

And Kenshin knew it. He had waited too long to have her in his arms. He never thought that the things would go so fast between them, but that did not matter to him now. He just thought how good was to have his leg between hers, a hand in her hair, her lips between his and the other hand on her chest. But he could give her so much more.

He stopped kissing her and raised his head to watch directly into her eyes. His breathing was heavy, and his eyes shone intensely until almost the point of seem golden. Looking at her so he could notice any sign of displease, he took of her shirt slowly. Kaoru did not seem to refuse at all. Now Kenshin was seeing directly the white bra that covered something that he wished to see and to feel directly. 

Kaoru felt her skin boiling, with each glance and each gesture. Requesting permission before advancing was something so much Kenshin-like, and that was exactly what his eyes requested of her before. She did not have doubts, she wanted this to happen she needed it to happen. But she couldn't stop blushing furiously.

Kenshin watched her doubtfully, he did not know if he should continue or not. The latest thing that he wanted was to take something that Kaoru didn't want to give, but all the doubts disappeared when she herself took off her bra letting him see what no other man (with exception perhaps of her father) had never seen. 

Kenshin swallowed saliva and felt a tremor crossing all his body, from his neck to his feet to finally return and locate itself in his middle, making his pants enlarged obviously. He smiled. She was much more beautiful than he remembered, he didn't think it twice before lowering his head to kiss both breasts tenderly and possessively. His tongue surrounded one nipple, sucking it, and doing it, his ears were compensated with the passionate moans of Kaoru. 

She was utterly lost. The feeling of his tongue on her nipple was the strangest and delicious sensation that she had ever imagined.

Kenshin could more feel than hear each one of the words, almost incoherent that escaped of Kaoru's lips, mixed with sighs and exclamations of satisfaction and desire. All that caused his blood to boiled, and he was so concentrated in giving Kaoru pleasure, that he did not feel the door of the apartment been open, nor either the man with eyes like a wolf approaching and stopping just behind him until it was too much late. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Esta historia continuará…

~~~~~

No, no, he is not dead… 

Yet… Muahahahaha!!!!!

So! What do you think?? Do I deserve a review??? PLEASE!!! I think it is pretty obvious who's that person that came in, ne? Hohohohoho!!!! Poor Oro-chan!!! Onegai Review!!! I am writing the next chappie right now!!! 

Koneko-dono


	5. 'Catch you!

Okey, I know I take far too long in put up this chapter. And the next one will probably take its time too. I am sooo sorry, but time is something I don't have these days...  
  
I hope everyone like this chapter!! I'll be waiting to read what you all thought on the reviews!!!  
  
Speciall thanks Mir, my editor: without her, this chapter woudn't be here!!! You all should visit her web page, it is great!!: http://tfmeijiera.tripod.com/  
  
  
  
Koneko-dono  
  
  
  
Ai Shitteiru Forever  
  
By Koneko-dono (koneko_dono@hotmail.com)  
  
Chapter 4: 'Catch you!  
  
  
  
Thursday 0:15 (morning)  
  
Kenshin could feel, more than hear, each one of the almost incoherent words that escaped from Kaoru's lips, words mixed with sighs and exclamations of satisfaction and desire. He was concentrating so intently on giving Kaoru pleasure, that he did not feel the door of the apartment open, nor did he sense the man with eyes like a wolf approaching and stopping just behind him until it was much too late.  
  
Thursday 8:30 am  
  
Aoshi was supervising the new student with marked interest. She seem to have a natural talent for ninja moves -- her reflexes were good and her aim very precise. 'With a little more practice that young lady could go very far', thought Aoshi to himself, satisfied.  
  
They had been training for an hour at that point. And in that short period of time Misao had been able to master the art of throwing kunai.  
  
Misao landed with her back to the target: a training doll that now had three kunai piercing it's belly, one in the head, and another one in the chest,  
  
Misao smiled proudly and turned to look at her instructor.  
  
Aoshi had had doubts about letting the girl onto the team at first. She was different from the rest of the group who were people who had been studying for more than half the year. They were serious and aware of what they wanted to do with the rest of their lives. They weren't average students.  
  
When Aoshi saw Misao for the first time, he had been sure that she would be one of the many girls who were trying to get into the club just to be close to him. But she had demonstrated that she was different. The tests that allowed a candidate to join the team weren't easy. They consisted of two difficult written tests: one about the many kind of Japanese weapons and the other one about Japanese history, especially about the original Oniwabanshuu that worked like spies in the Tokugawa and Meiji Eras. Misao was one of only seven people who had passed the two write tests, seven of 25 candidates. Next came the physical aptitude test, which five more didn't pass; only two remained: Misao and a man who was completing his seventh semester of architecture.  
  
In the groups history at the Tokyo University, more than twenty glorious years, only once had a first semester candidate been accepted. Only once, and this person Aoshi knew very well, because that person was none other than himself. And when he was in his third semester, he had became in the youngest okashira ever, at the unprecedented age of 18.  
  
Aoshi's nod indicated to Misao that she had completed the circuit satisfactorily. 'Good style' thought Aoshi watching how Misao executed several jumps standing on her hands and throwing kunais to the next doll with an amazing speed.  
  
Aoshi noticed the sweat dripping from her brow. She had been practicing for a week now, and she was adjusting herself to the training level of the Oniwabanshuu. The other new member of the team was being trained by Hanya, the number two in the group and Aoshi's best friend since he had come into the University; it was for him that Aoshi meet the Oniwabanshuu.  
  
Aoshi made a sign to Misao. When she saw him, she stopped immediately, ready to obey any instruction or make any correction that he might suggest.  
  
Aoshi was about to speak when his cell phone began to ring. With a quick look, he told Misao to wait as he went to the stairs of the little coliseum where they were practicing. There was his coat, and in one of the pockets in the front, his cell.  
  
"Moshi, moshi?" asked Aoshi with his cold tone of voice.  
  
Misao was a resting at the other side of the coliseum, waiting patiently for him to return. She was watching every one of his moves, the way his black hair moved when he talked, the way he stood firmly, how he showed confidence with every breath. And Misao was mesmerized. She had never meet a man like him, and she couldn't deny that she had fallen deeply in love, even if she was aware that Aoshi was in his last semester and that he was five years older than her -- the probability that something could happen between them was next to nothing. But since when had probabilities mattered to Misao?  
  
From her position, she was able to see Aoshi turning a little. Now he was with his back to her, and she couldn't see his face anymore, but this fact didn't bother her too much because she now had an obstructed view of his back that without his usual coat, and she noticed the fine body and incredible muscles.  
  
Misao could have watched him for hours without growing tired or bored, although she had to admit that the practices were very tiring -- the usual practices that she had had in her gymnastic classes at school were nothing in comparison. But she didn't care. She still had one more hour of training, and off course, one more hour of been with her Aoshi-sama, and just this knowledge give her new strength to keep going.  
  
Aoshi turned off his cell phone and before replacing it into his coat he gripped it firmly and without letting go of his coat, he turned to face Misao.  
  
"Misao, I am sorry to tell you that we have to call off the training today. There's a matter I must attend immediately.  
  
Misao's eyes widened and she stare him for a couple of seconds before she could talk again. "A-Aoshi-sama... Something's wrong?"  
  
"No Misao. We will continue with the session the day after tomorrow, and we will do an extra hour to make up for the one we are losing today, but now I must leave." He saw for an instant how Misao seem to have lost all the energy that was within her every time he looked at her. He paused a minute before he decide to add: "I am sorry." By the time he had finished saying those words, he had already put on him coat and opened the back door, ready to go. But seconds before he left he seemed to change his mind because he turned one more time to face Misao and asked her:  
  
"Misao, you used to walk with a Niiyama Kenshin, didn't you?" he asked, but it was more like a confirmation of something he already knew than a genuine question.  
  
"Niiyama...? Ahh, yeah, he's a friend of mine. I've know him for a long time; he was my neighbor in Kyoto... Why? Is he in trouble?" asked Misao, concerned. It had to be serious. 'Aoshi-sama doesn't call off his appointments.'  
  
"No. Don't worry. I'll see you later," he answered, but before he would have heard Misao's 'Hai', he was gone.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hayashibara Hajime, captain of the Japanese Military Force, was staring at some important documents that he had to sign; but he wasn't reading them. His thoughts were far away of his office in that moment. Ohh, yeah, there were in her daughter's living room to be more precise…  
  
~~~~ FlashBack ~~~~  
  
TOKYO POLICE CENTRAL DEPARTMENT  
  
The Captain Hayashibara was reading some reports about an ugly drug case when his phone rung. Annoyed for the extra hour of work and the fact that he had had to take an emergency plane at 10 o'clock the night before to work without rest made him answer the phone in a very bad mode, something which seemed to happen frequently.  
  
It was one of the men who was watching his daughter's apartment. According to what he was saying, Kaoru had gone to her apartment in the companionship of a unknown male at fifteen hours on Wednesday, and they had been there together since then; and it was currently midnight.  
  
The wolf stood immediately. His sons were always cautious, and he knew his daughter could take care of herself well, but he couldn't say the same thing about the ahous that used to flutter around her.  
  
He decided to resolve the problem personally. He had put his girl in trouble when nothing was going on. Many times he had to eat his own words and accusations. The snotty hadn't a trace of fear in his father, and she wasn't above shouting or throwing solid objects at him to make points clear.  
  
And the wolf hated to make mistakes.  
  
He arrived to the place and spoke with the official who described the man that was with her daughter and told him everything that he had see from his position on the front building. They hadn't really been doing too much. "They had been sitting in the same sofa for the past eight hours, sir. Just talking like old friends. But you ordered me to call you if she was with a man after 12, sir, that's why I call, sir."  
  
Hajime threw his cigarette to the floor and went to the building. He had told the girl the rules, and looking at his clock, he confirmed that it was 12:15 already. How he would have liked to shame his girl, though. But the description of the male didn't fit with any of the ahous that he had meet in Yokohama.  
  
He went to the elevator and pressed the button with the number 5 on it. He went to the left and stopped in front of the door marked 502, and using the master key that he always carry with him, opened the door without any noise.  
  
His eyes fixed immediately in the sofa in front of him and... on the MAN that was OVER his semi-NAKED daughter.  
  
His blood congealed in his veins, and his eyes became colder than ever. There was the fucking-man with his baby. He didn't stopped to think, and with two single steps he was behind the redhead. He pulled him off of his daughter with his left hand and slammed his right fist into his face, rendering him unconscious. The boy never saw what struck him. Without losing his hold on the son of a #*&%$, he dragged him out of the apartment and closed the door when they were outside, while his daughter tried to recover from intrusion while at the same time looking for something to wear on.  
  
The wolf drove quickly among the empty streets with an unconscious body in the back seat. He arrived quickly to his destination: The Military School, a center in which he had absolute control, and nobody would ever dare to disobey his orders.  
  
No sooner had he arrived then the guard recognized him and he let him pass. Hajime did not waste time in parking. The school was enormous, and t hundreds of cadets lived there, all of them training to become members of the military someday. He had been a professor here for five years, and in that short period of time he had managed to achieve a terrible fame. Even now, when he no longer worked there, he liked to return in a while, only so that the cadets 'wouldn't lose the custom'.  
  
Hajime went directly to the prison where they used to jail those cadets who committed serious infractions.  
  
When he entered the small room that served as the waiting room to 6 small cells, he run into an official, who as soon as he saw him, rose and stood at attention before him. But the wolf was not in the humor to salute anybody. He dropped his load to the ground for a moment while he approached the official who was trembling worse than a leaf in the wind, and with a single pull he took off the keys that the official had at his waist. He himself opened the door that communicated with the cells, backed down a step, took again the son of &%$#% by the neck of his shirt, and entered the runner closing the door after him. He threw the man inside the last cell to the right, locked it, and light a cigarette, leaning against the wall to wait for the bastard to regain conscience while he observed him in silence.  
  
It took at least 30 minutes and several cigarettes before the wretch woke up. Hajime noticed how the boy, before moving, checked that his body was intact, slowly flexing his extremities. Then he saw how the boy tensed completely. The bastard had noticed the presence of Hajime in the room even before seeing him with his eyes. 'Well', Hajime thought, 'the ahou has received some type of training. But that isn't going to save your ass, bastard', he added furiously, not making an effort to hide his emotions.  
  
The redhead stood, heavily raising his head. A blue-reddish pair of eyes met with the steel-blue eyes of the wolf, but only for a couple of seconds. The boy wasn't the average kind of man. He knew how to control his emotions very well, better than anyone Hajime had seen in long time. The kid turned aside the glance tiredly, and he retired to the back part of the small cell and sat with his back against the wall and legs drawn up to his chest, his arms on his knees and his head bend. The captain could not see his face because it was covered by the red and abundant hair of the boy, but he did managed to see (and noted with much satisfaction) that the punch that he had given less than an hour before would leave a mark on his pretty face for some time to come.  
  
Both remained where they were for at least two hours, neither moved, neither made a sound. Hajime analyzed the ki of the young man, memorizing each one of the patterns that comprised it. He was, without doubt, a powerful male; he knew how to control his emotions and how make them disappear. The wolf could not deny that he was interested in the boy. And perhaps he would have stayed there all the night, but the official opened the door that communicated with the cells, nervously approached the wolf, and handed him an envelope  
  
Hajime growled as he looked at him but took the package. The official turned quickly and left.  
  
The wolf opened the envelope. Inside it were several photographs and text that confirmed that the man inside the cell was the same one in the images. Inside were some papers too, and they described clearly and concisely who Niiyama Kenshin was.  
  
Hajime read the information quickly, beginning with the birthplace: Kyoto, the age: 20 years, parents, family, etc, etc. He hadn't had problems with the police. He was a law student at the University of Tokyo, the best student, no less. He had no apparent vices. He did not drink in excess. He did not do drugs. He worked part-time in dojo teaching kendo... Hajime decided that he would have to dig a little deeper.  
  
He replaced all that information in the envelope again and without saying a single word to Kenshin, he left the row of cells. Outside was the official, to whom he curtly ordered that no one, under any circumstance was to speak with the prisoner, and he then returned to the Headquarters of Police. At this point it was almost 4 o'clock in the morning.  
  
At the HQ he found his daughter standing next to the door, waiting for him. Her blue eyes conveyed tons to him. In the first place, his daughter was angry, very angry, and second, she had come to fight.  
  
The wolf did not let her speak. After he got out of his car, she approached him, but he raised a hand indicating to her that she should keep silent. And thus silently, both proceeded to his office.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hajime watched his daughter fixedly, and noticed the way she was shivering from the cold. She had been in the street waiting for him for more than 3 hours dressed only in a thin shirt. In spite of it being in spring, the dawn was usually cold.  
  
"Dad... where is Kenshin?" whispered Kaoru.  
  
Hajime couldn't stop himself of growling, just remembering the bastard made his stomach twist. "Forget the ahou. You are not going to see him again."  
  
Kaoru swallowed hard. She knew that an open fight with her father wouldn't work this time. She had learned that she could shout, kick and punch him all she wanted, only if she was right about something. But this was not the case; she was going to lose that way. And she could tell, by the look of her father eyes, that he was furious. She had committed the mistake of her life last night, and she would have to pay for it, but she was not going to let Kenshin suffer for her faults.  
  
"Father," she tried again. "It was not his fault. He didn't do anything wrong. If he had been abusing of me, you know very well that I would have stopped him, but I... I, I wanted, I was not thinking..." She couldn't stop the tears from falling freely down her checks. She knew what kind of man her father was, and she understood that Kenshin was in serious danger, especially now that she had seen Hajime again.  
  
Hajime regarded his daughter carefully. It was not common to see her cry like that. The wolf knew her very well. He knew how she thought and how she was. He had always been proud of her, although he never had told her that. She was strong. Stronger that most men he had meet. And she was intelligent. And incredibly proud. And now she was in front of him, practically throwing out the window all those years of self-sufficiency and self-control. And for what? For an ahou who won her heart.  
  
He inhaled deeply and swallowed hard. He detested taking care of matters such as this. That's what he had a wife for. She should take care of the kids. "Very well. Let's began ffrom the beginning then. How, where and when did you meet this blue prince of yours?" he asked sarcastically while sitting heavily in his chair behind the writing-desk.  
  
Kaoru didn't know where to begin. She took a long breath while trying to put herself at ease. At least her father had allowed her an explanation, that was much more than what he used to grant.  
  
"Well I... meet Kenshin..." Oh God, thought Kaoru, this is going to sound bad, "...I meet him today on the College Corridor..." Kaoru was able to see how her father's gaze froze instantly. Kaoru's mind was screaming at her to say something quickly, fast, pronto! She knew that she couldn't lie, her father would notice a lee immediately, something about ki, she thought, but she need not to 'lie' at all, ne? Just to change a little the true would do, "... personally. But we have been in contact more than two years." ... just not in this lifetime, she added to herself.  
  
Hajime stared at her, reading every single move in her sapphire eyes. She was not lying. "Would you explain that a little more?" he asked, trying to make sense of the strange confession.  
  
"Mmm, well, you see, I meet him... in, in the chat room! Yeah, and, well we became very good friends. And today I meet him at least in the school. At first I didn't believe it was him, but after I recognized him I was so happy that we decided to go to my place to talk... Ask your spy! We were talking all the time! And well, the situation got a little out of control, but, Daddy, I swear that it will not happen again. I lost my mind. You know I'm not that type of girl. It's just that I... Dad, What have you done with Kenshin? Where is he?" finished Kaoru, her voice cracking.  
  
He watched her fixedly. There was something she was not telling, but all she did say seemed true. He smiled.  
  
"What have I done to him? Why would I do something to him at all?" answered Hajime, while shifting some papers on his desk. He could feel her daughter's energy raising in anticipation. It was not that he liked to make his daughter angry, he loved it. It was so funny...  
  
"Otou-san!"  
  
"Easy girl... I'm not going to touch him. We are just going to follow the legal procedure," he added with his Mibu's smile.  
  
"Le…legal procedure? What legal procedure?"  
  
"Well chibi..." he said, emphasizing the word 'chibi', "YOU are under age, and he is an adult. There are laws that forbid this stuff, don't you know?"  
  
Kaoru was in shock. He couldn't be telling the truth. For an instant she just couldn't even think, less answer. "Bu-but I'll be 18 in a week," she whispered, still confused.  
  
"It's so sad that you didn't meet him just a week later, ne?" said Hajime smiling as he rose from his desk and left the room, leaving a catatonic Kaoru still watching the emptiness.  
  
When Hajime got to his car wanting to go to his hotel to spend the night, he listened to the scream of somebody more than furious: "OTOUSAN!!"  
  
Hajime laughed a little, and at the same time, he took lifted his car phone and dialed a number. When he was communicating with the person he wanted to talk to, the smile that was on his face disappeared and was replaced by a glare colder than the ice.  
  
"Chou. I want to know everything you can find about Niiyama Kenshin, mainly, where he learned kendo and who taught it to him. I do not want the trash that's in the report from the police. I want to know EVERYTHING, from his first girlfriend to his marks in kindergarten. Do you understood?" He didn't wait for Chou to answer his question before he hung up. The smirk that was on his face would have scared even Kenshin.  
  
~~~~ End of Flash Back ~~~~ I know it was too long, ne?  
  
  
  
Aoshi parked his car and went quickly to the building. It was almost 9 in the morning, and most of the people who lived there were already working or to studying. The morning was already warm, and it seemed that the day would be a beautiful spring day.  
  
In few minutes Aoshi was in front room 502. He knocked the door slowly but strongly. Kaoru opened it in no time. Aoshi watched her for a few seconds frowning, something unusual for him. He did not like the way his sister looked. Her hair unfixed, she had circles under her eyes, and she was nervous.  
  
Once inside, Aoshi looked at her in more detail. It was obvious that something important must have happened. Only in one previous occasion had he had seen his little imouto so out of herself. She was scared, but the only thing that Aoshi knew was that whatever it was, it had to do with Niiyama Kenshin. Aoshi had seen him a couple of times in college. He was Misao's friend, and he was sure that the guy hadn't been in problems of any kind. He was a good student. But if he had hurt his sister in any way, he would make sure that Kenshin paid, and in a very painful way.  
  
Kaoru paced in the room, incapable of standing still. She didn't know what would happen, but she knew for sure that she was not able to fix all that mess alone. But she had she brother, and she was sure that he would understand... at least she hoped he would.  
  
Finally, calling forth all her willpower, she was able to sit on the couch, where just a few hours ago, she was with Kenshin, and gesturing to Aoshi, she indicated to him to sit beside her.  
  
"Aoshi... Do you remember the conversation that we have in Yokohama? When I told you about... about my dreams?" asked Kaoru, unable to look at any other place besides the floor.  
  
Of course he remembered. How to forget he the first and only time he had see his baby sister break down completely? That time he went to Yokohama for a week or two, and the first of them Kaoru had been acting like some kind of robot. Those days, he had asked himself if something had happened to his little and vivid sister because the woman that he was seeing surely couldn't be her.  
  
"Are you having those dreams again Kaoru?" he asked worried. He didn't like the idea of taking her to a psychologist, but perhaps he should look for professional help.  
  
"Iie. Do you remember that I told you about a guy, that one I could not forget even awake?" Aoshi just nodded, and Kaoru continued. "I, I found him Aoshi. He is Niiyama Kenshin. He is the same man from my dreams..." Kaoru saw Aoshi ready to contradict her, ready to tell her that she was wrong. "It is true!" she insisted before Aoshi could utter a word. "I swear it is true. And he remembers who I am too. He told me. We were talking about what happened, about who we were and who we are now and the friends we had back then. They are here too, but none of them remembers as we do."  
  
Aoshi remind silent, keeping his doubts to himself for the time being. What his sister was saying couldn't be, it was impossible.  
  
"But yesterday, well, we were so entertained in talking that the time passed without me noticing, and forgot completely that 'tou-chan told me not to have men here after twelve. Otou-san came last night, and he... he found as, well, we were kis-kissing" Kaoru began crying again, but keep talking between sobs, "and now he says that he is going to accuse Kenshin for abuse of a minor... Aoshi what do I do? Please help me..." begged Kaoru, with tears falling again and her pleading eyes focused on her brother.  
  
Aoshi looked at her in silence, pondering everything that she had told him. It took him a couple of minutes before he asked: "Did you slept with him?" he didn't want to ask, but he must. He knew that his father wouldn't act that way without very good reasons, and kissing, just didn't seem good enough.  
  
Kaoru blushed furiously as denying with her head. "We didn't, we just, we didn't get into that." Answered Kaoru with her head down. How could she forget all her principles for just a boy? Of course he was the boy she had been waiting for more that a hundred years, but... Kaoru sign, if she wanted Aoshi's help, she would have to tell him everything.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"After Otousan left me, I keep thinking about what to do. I walked along the streets but I couldn't think of anything. I didn't know if I should talk to mom, but then I remembered that you knew about Kenshin. Aoshi--" said Kaoru, "Please help me. Kenshin would never have touched me if I haven't allowed him to... please..."  
  
It had taken her time, and it was 10 already, but she had finished the entire story. Aoshi had listened patiently, and now it was all clear in his mind. From the previous day in the corridor of the fourth floor of the engineering building in which they had found each other, until this morning, when Kaoru had left his father's office and walked for hours depressed and scared, to the first thing the she did once she arrived back at her apartment, which was called him for help.  
  
"I don't know what father is planning to do with Niiyama, Kaoru, but I am going to find out. The most probable scenario is that he is locked somewhere, the Military School for sure, and no one questions Otousan's orders there. I'll try to speak with Otou-san. Meanwhile, why don't you take a bath and relax? Try to sleep. I'll take care of everything." After saying this, Aoshi stood. He approached Kaoru and kissed her on her brow while he caressed her black hair. "Don't worry Imouto, everything is going to came out well." He said giving her one of his very unusual smiles.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relif and hugged him affectionately. She smiled while standing up to accompany Aoshi to the door and closed it after he left.  
  
Kaoru looked around. She was feeling better now. She was sure she could trust her brother. She thought about what he had told her as she went to the bathroom, ready to take a warm bath to ease that horrible tension. But before she could reach the door something that Aoshi had told her came to her mind: 'Most probable is that he is locked somewhere, the Military School for sure, no one question Otousan's orders there...'  
  
Kaoru smiled and turned around to the phone.  
  
Minutes later she had written on a piece of paper the directions that the operator had given her. The Military School was one hour away. It was most probable that they wouldn't let her enter, but she was going to take the risk. She had to see Kenshin. And she had to do it now.  
  
Kaoru left with the look of determination that her brother and father knew so well on her face, ready to fight anyone who dared to interfere. She was not going to give up now.  
  
  
  
It will continue... (Continuará)  
  
So… What do you think? Go on.... don't be shy and write what you thought in a review!!!!  
  
. 


	6. The Wolf's Daughter

Ohhh well, I know this took me a little chibi tinny beet long, but at least was sooner than Chapter 4 ne?, I hope you all "wonderful and kind" readers aren't mad at me, I swear I do my best. 

To be honest, this chapter was going to be released sooner, but I don't know how, everything I had write about it was erased from my computer ::sob:: I nearly cried!!! I was soooo sad. 

  


**Chapter 5: The Wolf's daughter**

  


Kenshin was pacing around the cramped spaced of his cell. He was thinking madly about everything that happened in the last 12 hours, and he told himself that he was an idiot. He hadn't even the lightest idea of what Saitoh had to do with all this, but maybe, he thought, the Mibu Wolf remembered his past life -- and that was definitely not a good thing. How had the Mibu wolf found him? Or more important, why had he reacted in the way he had? He had been furious, Kenshin had no doubt about that, but for what reason? He didn't know. 

The redheaded stoped a moment. There was a strange sound coming from outside. He tried to listen closely, but the voices were too soft. 

..... 

"Do you know who I am?" asked Kaoru imitating (incredibly well ) the tone her father used when he was pissed off. 

She hadn't had any problems getting inside the school using the excuse that she was going to visit her father. The guard had no objections when he found out who her father was, as the captain was VERY well-known at the school. And because no one kept a record of when the captain was in or out, the guard had let her pass without a fuss. But keeping her charm and shiny smile, like any daughter looking for her father, was driving her mad, and now the poor official in charge of guarding the jail was paying for it. Here, Kaoru had found a big problem because it was forbidden for civilians to even get near that area, much less to see the prisoners. 

She noticed with satisfaction how the official trembled in front of her. Kaoru smiled to herself. Of course the poor man knew who she was, she thought maliciously, but that didn't matter, she was going to make it that much clearer. 

"I am the daughter of Captain Hayashibara Hajime," she said, walking closer to the officer and looking him straight in the eyes. 

The official was at least a head taller than she, but from the way he was sweating and trembling, he didn't seem to notice. 

Kaoru put on her best imitation of the Mibu's smile, she breathed deeply and tried to relax. She recalled everything she had learned about her mother, the wolf's tamer, like she used to call her. Yeah, maybe it would be better if she eased herself up a little and tried to reason with him. 

"Well, now that we have been introduce and all..." she said kindly, "…could you please open that door? I need to see the man you have detained; it is a matter of great importance and very 'personal' -" she said, emphasizing the last word "- so, if you don't let anybody inside while I am there, I know that my father would be pleased," added Kaoru with a shine in her eyes that made the official tremble worse than jelly thinking what would happen if the captain or his daughter were not 'content'. 

"Mi-Miss Hayashibara..." he stammered. 

"Oh come on, let's no be so formal, just Kaoru, please," interrupted Kaoru smiling sweetly. 

The official swallowed hard he didn't like what was happening. No, not one bit. Everything has been pretty strange. He had just begun his shift a couple of hours ago, but before the previous officer had left, he had passed a warning concerning the prisoner inside. His friend had said that the Captain Hayashibara himself -- known in all Japan as the Mibu Wolf, terror of all the cadets, the one who had more medals for special services than anybody else and one who had refused promotion twice, because he said, he would never became a desk oldie -- had arrived the previous daybreak with an unconscious man and put him in a cell, forbidding anybody to look or talk to him. 

And now the Wolf's daughter was standing in front of him asking to see the prisoner. Why haven't he stayed in bed with Miori that day? The poor official didn't know. 

"Ah, Kaoru-san, you father said that no one..." 

'Oh great. He is not going to let me inside', she thought. Kaoru had tried to be nice, but she was not the patient type like Aoshi or her mother. 

"Look, Sargent. Let's make things easy for both of us. I am going to see the man inside, and if someone asks why you let me in, you just answer that I made you do it, understand?" said Kaoru frowning. 

The official couldn't help but smile at Kaoru's words. 

"Make me?" repeated the official, confused but doubting that the little girl was talking seriously. After all, he was much taller than she and stronger. The girl didn't know how well-trained the cadets were, how many methods of attack and defense he had learned, as well as the classes of survival, basic of course, this was the cadets school after all, but he was very proud of having been one of the best in sports. 

"Yes, Sergeant," answered Kaoru with a very serious tone and without a smile on her face. "Do you wish to see how well-trained the Wolf's daughter is?" 

The Sargent swallowed again, harder that before, and stepped back quickly. Had it been his imagination, or the girls eyes had suddenly change color for a second? And why was it so cold in the room? .... 

Kenshin focused on just listening, trying to catch some words that were been said in the other room, but his efforts were in vane. Suddenly, he felt an intense explosion of ki. It was strong, but fast, and for a couple of seconds he doubted that it had really happened because the energy that he felt was absolutely familiar -- but that wasn't possible... wasn't it? 

A second later, the door that connected the cells together was opened, and an official hurried inside, then stepped aside to let another person into the room. 

Kenshin looked at the official, his left eye was swollen and his lip broken, and he also was walking with an arm pressed against his stomach. 'What happened to him?', thought Kenshin surprised. The next moment Kaoru came walking into the cell. Firmly but painfully the Sargent made a reverence and left limping, closing the door behind him. 

Kaoru looked around. The six cells were very small and dark, and in the last one was the man she had been looking for. 

"Kenshin!" she yelled happily while she ran to him. 

Kenshin smiled and stepped closer to the door of his cell. The bars of his prison separated them, but that didn't stop him of hugging her tightly. He could feel her shaking under his arms, and worrying, he moved away just enough to see her face. But Kaoru had her face down, and she refused to look him in the eyes. 

He was confused, and with his hand, he raised her chin, becoming surprised when he found her beautiful face covered with tears and her eyes closed, but even that way Kenshin noticed the guilty expression that tugged at her features. 'Guilt?' Thought Kenshin worried. 

"Kaoru?" he asked without letting go of her face. 

She opened her eyes slowly. "I am so sorry that all this happened," she whispered, indicating with a light move of her head the row cells. "Everything is my fault, and I am so, so sorry..." she added, her voice cracking as new tears fell limply down her checks. 

Kenshin looked at her, confused. 'How could it be all her fault?' He thought. "What do you mean? And..." he added, stumbling over the question while his checks became a little warmer "... what happened exactly yesterday? I can't seem to remember." 

Kaoru looked at her shoes ashamed, the same warmth was on her checks as well. "What is the last thing to remember, Kenshin?" she asked, imaging what answer he would give. 

"Well, we were –er- kissing and, um, nothing. From there I can't remember anything more. I just awoke here and..." his voice became colder "Saitoh was also here." 

"Oh my god, did he hurt you, Kenshin?" she asked alarmed, looking at Kenshin closely and getting scared when she noticed , for the first time since her arrival at the prison the horrible bruise on his check, that by now had faded into blue and gray. 

"No, he didn't do anything to me. He was just standing there," he said pointing with a nod of his head to the place were Hajime had stood. "And then he left; that was near two or three in the morning, and since then no one else has come." 

Kenshin saw how an expression of relief replaced the precious expression from Kaoru's face. With one of his hands he caressed her black hair while the other pressed into the hollow of her back to pull her closer. Her hair was a little ruffled, and Kenshin was sure that since last night, she hadn't gotten any sleep. The same hand that was previously in her hair was now on her check. With the back of his hand he brushed away the remaining tears, and softly he leaned toward her, kissing her tenderly for in between the bars. He couldn't do more than that as the bars were in the way, but Kenshin hoped that this way, she would understand the he wasn't blaming her for anything. And for selfish reasons as well -- Why denied the fact that he wanted to kiss her and feel her close? His efforts were reward by the warmth of her smile. 

"What I don't understand Kaoru, is what Saitoh has to do with all of this. Do you think he remembers something of the..." he fell silent as he felt her shaking in his arms, and he could sense how she was... in panic? 

'Ohh great, and now where do I begin?', thought Kaoru desperately. She knew she would have to explain everything sooner or later. "You see Kenshin, Saitoh... Saitoh was mad at you because, well, because he's my... my, my, my fa-father," stammered Kaoru. She couldn't lift her eyes from the floor, she just hadn't the courage to meet his gaze. But after several minutes of silence, she used all her force of will to rise her head. 

His eyes were bigger than tea saucers. And Kaoru was surprised of the empty look that he had. But little by little he began to blink, and Kaoru swore that she heared an 'oroo' escape from his lips, but the word was so soft, that even though she was very close to him, she wasn't sure if he had really said it or she had just imagined it. 

Kenshin looked at her with empty eyes, and he blinked a few times, trying to convince himself that what he had heard was just a figment of his imagination. When he realized that what he had heared, was indeed what she had said, his eyes opened so much that he was sure they would drop out of their sockets. 

'Sweet lord, NO, Saitoh, The Mibu Wolf, Saitoh himself saw me with HIS daughter no less, and she was without... and I was... OHHH MY GOD!!! Now I'm gonna die, or worse, he is going to lock me in jail for the rest of my life. He is not going to let me get near Kaoru again, not even with a net in the middle. WHAT AM I GONNA DO??!!' thought Kenshin desperately. 

Kaoru could very well imagine what kind of thoughts must be flashing across his mind. But she was not going to let her father step between her and the love of her life –er- two lives. 

Kenshin blinked a little more, trying to erase thoughts of the possible kinds of torture from his mind. He then looked at Kaoru. She had a look of pure determination and trust in her blue eyes. Kenshin couldn't stop himself from smiling, at the same time relaxing a bit. She was right. No matter who Kaoru's father was, that wouldn't change his feelings for her; they would find a way, together, to solve the problem. 

"Don't worry Kenshin. You'll see; everything will be fine. We just have to be careful and take care of everything that we do. Dad is angry, but it will surely pass. You should have seen him when he met my first boyfriend..." she added smiling, but after remembering what 'exactly' he did to her first boyfriend, her smiled faded a little, "... emm, we better focus on the present, ne?" 

Kenshin looked at her jealously. Whatever Saitoh had done to the boyfriend of HIS Kaoru, he had well deserved, he thought fervently, noticing, just seconds after, that now HE was the boyfriend her father would punish. 

"Kaoru..." said Kenshin trying to understand the situation so he could face it later, "What exactly happened last night? And why am I detained?" 

Kaoru sign before she started. 

. 

. 

. 

Hajime exhaled the smoke of the cigarette slowly while he looked at his son who was seated in front of him. The fact that his daughter had sent him to speak for her meant that she was desperate. Of course that didn't matter at all to the Wolf. 'Let the girl shout, scream, cry all she wanted. Time would help her forget the ahou.' 

But there was something about the kid that made him interested in the boy personally. He looked again at his son for a couple of seconds and then looked down, at the file that Cho had given him only minutes before. 

What his son was asking wasn't really that much. Just a second chance for Niiyama. Aoshi promised to watch over them so nothing like last night would happen again. Hajime was convinced that it would be a long time before his daughter lost her head like that again... but of course one could never be sure with kids these days. 

But letting the son of a &%$# free now without a proper punishment was simple ridiculous. It couldn't happen. But the subject in question was quite interesting. 

It seemed that his father was one of the greatest swordsman ever. He had won every tournament in his category with a large margin, and he had taught his style to his son: Niiyama Kenshin. Hajime had also learned his sword technique from his father, and his father from his grandfather before him. And the so succession had continued for several generations. 

But would Niiyama's millenary style would be better than his? He smiled when the idea hit him. He rise his head and looked at his son who had been waiting quietly for several minutes. 

"All right, I am going to give the ahou a second chance..." 

Aoshi looked at his father. He was sure that there must be a catch in his words -- or he was getting deaf. No. Definitely he wouldn't let Niiyama go like that. "What's the condition Otou-san" 

The wolf smiled. The smile that everyone knew... and feared. "He has to beat me in Kendo." 

Aoshi looked his father, surprised. He listened to the time and place for the match. Minutes later he was in his car. He took out the cell phone from his pocket and dialed the number of his sister. "Kaoru, otou-san agree to free Niiyama, without any accusation on the condition that he beats father in kendo." 

Aoshi listened to the answer of his imouto from the phone: "Father wants what??? !!! Is he crazy??!! I am going to speak with him. He will see!!! I am going to beat him into puree!! Kenshin can't... wait... what? NO! Kenshin, but, of course you, but it's just that... but, but.... argh!! Aoshi? Ok, where is going to be?" 

Aoshi frowned, 'She couldn't be with... that is not possible', he thought, "Kaoru, where are you?" he asked her coldly. 

"Mm, ohh... my battery, I can't hear you very well brother..." 

Aoshi sighed, 'At least she has her good humor back,' he thought. "Kaoru, the Matsukawa dojo, in an hour. Hurry." 

"Thanks!!" she replied before turning off her phone. 

Aoshi closed his eyes briefly. The problems his little baby sister had gotten herself into were big. He had his doubts about the fight, but there was nothing he could do now. His father was going to make Niiyama suffer. Of that he was sure. But he didn't understand why his father wanted such a thing. Of course he wouldn't miss this encounter. He just hoped his sister and Niiyama were on time as the Matsukawa dojo was far from the cadet's school. And Otou-san would not be happy if they weren't on time. 

Aoshi turn on the car and drove to the west, to the dojo. 

. 

. 

. 

Kaoru sighed. She still had her cell phone in her hand and was looking at it fixedly. But it was not the cell phone what was on her mind right now. She was thinking on the consequences of the fight. Now she remembered (with some mortification), once upon a time when her father, no, Saitoh Hajime, had fought against Kenshin. She didn't want that to happen ever again. And the last thing she had ever wanted was that the repeat would be her fault. 'Why do they have to always be fighting?' She thought. Didn't Kenshin deserve some peace? If she hadn't had lost her head like last night maybe nothing of this would have happen. 

Kaoru sighed again, but she raised her head when she felt the warm touch of strong hands on her shoulders. And when she did it, she found herself looking at the most beautiful eyes of the world, in her humble opinion. 

Kenshin was regarding her calmly. It wasn't difficult for him imagine what she was thinking. She was worried, and it was his fault. But there was nothing to worry about, he thought. Kenshin was looking at everything pretty simply. He had found her. And he was NOT going to loose her. If that means that he had to make the Wolf eat the dirt of the floor, so be it. He was not going to let anything or anyone step between them. Of course he would have preferred to be on the good side of his future father-in-law, but the fact the Mibu's Wolf had to be that man from all the men in the world made him wonder if the gods truly liked to watch him suffer. 

But that didn't matter. He would find a way. What he had to do now was make Kaoru smile. He could not let her be this depressed. 

"Daijoubu Kaoru," he said while softly stroking her long black hair. "Everything is going to be fine. I just need to..." he would have continued but the same official that had let Kaoru in opened the door again. 

The poor man looked at the young couple nervously. His stomach still hurt, and he was sure that the miss had broken a couple of his ribs. That was ridiculous, of course, because if it were true, then he wouldn't be able to walk at all. He swallowed before be spoke. "Niiyama Kenshin, from superior orders you have been released." He swallowed again, noticing that the pair hadn't move at all. The redhead man was still hugging the miss, daughter of the captain. He kicked himself mentally for that thought. It was pathetic of him to have been unable of think about the miss without the word "miss". He sighed again. It would be better if he left now, before the miss got angry with him. Oh no, not again. 

The poor official was leaving when the sweet voice of the miss stopped him. The Sargent looked at her blue eyes, a little afraid. A cold sweet was falling from his brow. He knew he shouldn't have entered, he just knew it... 

Kaoru coughed a little. Maybe she had been too mean with the man. Weeeeellll, what have been done was done, ne? "Shouldn't you open the door then?" she asked as kindly as possible. There was no need to scare him further. 

The official almost fell. Off course!! How could he have forgotten? He took the key set from his belt and stepped closer to the cell where the red- haired man was, all the time murmuring his apologies. 

Kenshin was amazed. The poor man was completely and utterly frightened. What could have Kaoru done to a perfectly well-trained official of the military force? A not too gentle smiled played on his mind. Ohhh, Kenshin knew what kind of things his Kaoru would be willing to do if she was desperate... even more if she was desperate to see a man with only a single official separating them... What wouldn't he have given to have been there. He thought that there wasn't nothing cuter that his Kaoru showing the weak side of the weaker sex. Kenshin laughed silently. Ohh the poor man... 

The hand of the poor official were sweating and trembling so much that he couldn't choose the right key from the other five of the set, even though the keys were numerated with big numbers. 

Kaoru sighed. This was too much. If someone didn't do anything soon, she would certainly lose her head. Her brother was the patient one, not her. 

Kenshin cleared his throat loudly. It was better to save the man from the fury of his Kaoru. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her in action, but this wasn't the time. He had things to do and not to much time for them. "Maybe I could open the door, Sergeant. I think it is easier to do for inside, that I do." It was a blatant lie of course, but by the time the official had opened the door, the deadline for arriving at dojo would have passed... or Kaoru would have made the official into a chopped salad. 

The Sargent raised his head to look the redhead. What he was asking for was not orthodox. It was utterly forbidden for a civilian to use the keys, even worse for a prisoner. He was just going to tell him that his idea was completely absurd when out of the corner of his eye he saw the miss's look. 

Seconds later Kenshin was giving the set of keys back to the Sergeant and was walking out of the prison with Kaoru's hand in his, and on his way to the dojo where he would have to fight against the Mibu Wolf, practically for the hand of his daughter... if he had seen that plot on the TV, he would have thought that is was absurd. 

---- It will continue ---- 

So, what do you think? This fic is coming close to the end. I hope everyone liked it. 

The next chapter would be the fight!!! Any suggestions?? Sano is running a bet, he goes for Kenshin of course. 

I think it's pretty obvious that Kaoru has inherited her father's patience, ne? While Aoshi has his mother's. 

Don't forget to review!!!! 


	7. Battousai Vs Mibu's Wolf - Part A

Hello minna-san: Here is the first part of the fight between Kenshin and Saitoh. I have never written a battle before, neither have I written about techniques or things like that, but I hope you will like what you read. To be honest, things didn't go as I expected in the first place. Well, you'll know when you get to that part. ^.^x! I did my best!! I swear!!   
  
Just another little tiny chibi thing... this chapter is divided in two parts. The first one and the second one... duh... like that wasn't obvious... never mind, I just wanted you all to know. Okay, okay, I'll shut up. Just read it, and ONEGAI!! Don't forget to review me.... I love reviews near as much as I love K&K.   
  
  
Ok!! Go on and read!!!  
  
Disclaimer: RK not mine snif... but it should be!!! (Not true Watsuki-sama... don't read this!!!)  
  
¡¡¡¡Y mis especiales agradecimientos a Bela!!! Sin ella, éste capítulo estaría repleto de 'habías' y horribles conjugaciones!!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
Aishitteiru Forever  
By Koneko-dono  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Battousai Vs Mibu's Wolf (A)  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin pondered his options. Kaoru was driving with ease and confidence, but they still had plenty of time to get to the dojo; it seemed that Saitoh had planned it that way. The problem was that Kenshin needed his sakabatou, and he wasn't carrying it with him. And that mean that he would have to fight against Sait... err, Hayashibara-SAN, he correct himself, using the sword that he'd give him.   
  
From what Kaoru had told him, her father would without a doubt be using a katana. He had done it before, specially to extract information from 'not talking' people, and she was sure that he would do it again. His position in the government allowed him do take some liberties, like using katanas, or to imprison people without a formal arrest, and all that just because he worked for the security department, aka the Japanese CIA.  
  
But Kenshin refused to use a katana. He hadn't used one in this lifetime, and he would rather continue like that. Even his own sakabatou was only used when he was alone, just to train, never against other people, and thus it was in his apartment, and his apartment was next to the Higuchi dojo, in which he work, on the other side of the city. Kenshin was convinced that Hayashibara-san had investigated him, and thus, his interest in the fight, to prove the power of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, and also in revenge for what he had done to his daughter. But that didn't matter; it was time to resolve past lives unfinished business.  
  
Several things had changed in him; the most important would be Battousai. In the Tokugawa era, Battousai, even if he had been a part of himself, was emotionless and without feelings and only cared about completing the on-going mission, as fast and efficiently possible -- but he always believed that all that dead would bring one day pace and joy to Japan. He had NEVER killed for pleasure, not even when he was more lost than ever. On the other hand, there was the vagabond. The objective had been the same, a better future for everyone, but this time the means were as important to him as the ends. And being the rurouni, he vowed to never shed blood again. And he upheld that vow, even if he had to always guard against the awakening of Battousai, controlling the need that he sometimes felt to destroy obstacles quickly.  
  
But now, things have changed. He had grown up under the guidance of the best father he could have had. Niiyama Kenji had been strong and strict but also understanding. Maybe he didn't catch all that was happening to his son, but he had always been there ready to give good advice mixed between the insults. And Kenshin had learned not to control the savageness in him, but instead to tame it. Now, both personalities had become one. Kenshin was still friendly and innocent, but now he revealed much more his male side; he trained earnestly in the Higuchi dojo, and he taught kendo with determination. And when he was on a court he could be simply implacable. His friends knew very well when he wasn't playing around. Kenshin could get angry, but he was not the kind of guy that lost his mind and began hitting and kicking. He preferred to win 'intelligently'.  
  
But this was a battle that he couldn't avoid. And there was no way he could go to his apartment to retrieve his sakabatou and then go all the way back to the Matsukawa dojo in just one hour.  
  
Kenshin watched his clock. They had just 45 minutes left.  
  
"Kaoru," he said. "Could you lend me you cell phone?"  
  
Kaoru watched him out of the corner of her eye. She knew he had something on his mind; he had been too quiet ever since they left the military school.  
  
"Hai," she answered as, never taking her eyes from the road, she slipped her hand into one of her pockets to get retrieve the phone.  
  
Kenshin took it and dialed a number.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
"But Foxy, I swear by the goodness of luck that I don't know anything. I called him more then 25 times, and the idiot didn't even answer. I swear I haven't seen him since yesterday at the cafeteria, and you were with me then, remember?" said Sano with the most innocent puppy eyes he could muster.  
  
He and Megumi were on the grass near the medical building of Tokyo University. The weather was warm, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and both of them were enjoying the cool shadow of the trees they were under. Of course they would have enjoyed it a little more if she hadn't been so worried.  
  
Megumi looked at him doubtfully. It was midday, and they haven't seen Kenshin since the day before when the Gumi, well said, Misao, Sano, Kenshin and she ate together.  
  
Megumi wouldn't have been worried if she hadn't seen the ethics teacher that morning, and he had commented to her that Kenshin missed his 9 am class and therefore a test that represented 20% of the final average.  
  
She had also called Kenshin several times already and had left several messages on his phone machine, but the redheaded still hadn't shown any signs of being alive.   
  
Sano tried to calm her by assuring her that he probably had gone out last night and now was so asleep (or drunk) that he wasn't listening for the phone. Of course that was something one wouldn't suspect of Kenshin, of Sano yes, but of Kenshin ...  
  
If they had been talking about any other guy, Megumi wouldn't have cared, but this was Kenshin, the very same Kenshin who, the past semester, almost failed 5 of the 7 classes he was taking because of absences. He was lucky that the teachers appreciated him and of that he was maintaining one of the highest averages of his career.  
  
She didn't understood how the brains of that man worked. She knew he loved his career, and that was the reason for his excellent qualifications, but from time to time, he just suffered of what she called 'crazy traumas'.   
  
Like that time she remembered when he had been obsessed with dojos; he just had to know all of them, from the tiniest to the biggest in the city, only God knows why, and because of that craziness, he didn't attend classes for almost two weeks.  
  
Fortunately, Kenshin had passed his finals without difficulty, and then he had gone to Kyoto for vacation. Megumi thought that he was fine, for being with his sister calmed him, but it seemed that he had begun with old habits again. What if he was now visiting all the restaurants on Tokyo or something like that? That boy was gaga, and Megumi had just decided that she would do him a lobotomy.  
  
She sighed. It was a wonderful day, and she was in a bad mood. Ken-san was going to pay for that, she thought.  
  
Sano pulled Megumi closer, trying to calm her with soft caresses, and Megumi was beginning to return them with equally soft kisses when Sano's cell phone rang loudly. Sano cursed angrily and answered the demoniac thing in a bad mood, cursing the fact that he was just 'getting hot'.  
  
"Talk," he said distractedly, but his attention immediately focused on the cell phone when he recognized the other voice.  
  
"Hey Kenshin. Where the hell have you being? We have been calling you like freaks all day, why do you have a damn call phone if you refust to use it? Are you go-" said Sano, but he couldn't continue, because Kenshin interrupted him.  
  
"Look Sano, I don't have time. Go to my place, and in my wardrobe, behind my suits, is a Japanese sword. I need you to take it to the Matsukawa dojo. Do you remember it? We went there once when there was that championship with the Higuchi dojo. It's that one near the police department. You must be there in half hour. Sano, this is important. You must hurry."   
  
"I got it. But why the hell do you want a sword? And why do you have one in the first place?"   
  
"Sano, there is no time. Hurry," answered Kenshin before he hung up.  
  
Sano kept looking at the phone after Kenshin stopped speaking, trying to understand the situation. He wasn't thinking on using it, ne? He thought. That would be absurd... absolutely crazy.  
  
Megumi understood that the one speaking with her boyfriend was Kenshin. But what had a sword to do with all this? They had been talking about one, of that she was sure. Megumi keep looking at Sano, waiting for an explanation. But, he just sat there, frozen.  
  
But only for a couple of seconds, because he suddenly rose while whispering curses between his teeth and saying the worst words he knew.  
  
Megumi looked at him in surprise. And more so, when he turn to her, he kissed her quickly on her lips and left saying: "I've to go! Kenshin is in trouble, 'see you later!" Megumi was left there, under the tree, without a clue to what was going on... 'Arghh' she thought 'MEN!!!'.  
  
Sano knew it, Kenshin was going to fight. 'Shit what kind of problem was Kenshin in now?' He thought while turning on his bike and going straight to Kenshin's apartment as faster as possible.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Matsukawa dojo~~~ 12:50 am ~~~~  
  
Aoshi stared at Niiyama. He and his sister had just arrived at the dojo, and now the three of them were waiting for his father. The fight must begin at one o'clock, and knowing his father, he wouldn't be there until the exact time. In the few minutes left, Aoshi studied the man her sister had fallen in love with. It didn't matter that he was uncomfortable. He was going to know if that man was worthy of his imouto.  
  
He had never gotten himself into the love life of his sister before. And anyway, her list of lovers wasn't long. Kaoru wasn't easy to romance. In school she used to go out with boys from time to time, but those weren't really boyfriends, just guy friends. Of course she had been with some boys: there was that Enishi guy, and before him a Soujirou, but she hadn't gone further then kisses and stuff with either.   
  
But this man who was standing next to his little sister on the other side of the dojo had not only received more than innocent kisses and hugs, he tried to have his Kaoru in the whole sense of the word. Just thinking that make Aoshi's blood freeze, and he had the burning desire of separate that red head off his shoulders.  
  
Aoshi breathed, trying to relax, and began watching his sister. One had to be blind to not notice the difference in the way the girl acted with this man compared to the others. Aoshi let out a soft sigh. It was obvious that it was more than just a crush. He could tell that in the way she looked at him: as he was the only existing thing in her world. And the red-head was watching her in the same absorbing way, listening to her every word, following her every movement.  
  
Aoshi began to wonder when they had truly met. According to Kaoru, they had seen each other just yesterday morning. But for the way both were acting, he could tell that they had met long ago, like months ago, perhaps even years. 'Was that thing about past lives true?' he wondered. He denied it almost immediately. Logic was against it. But what if it was true? What would happen if her sister had fallen in love with a man more than a hundred years ago? And what if that same man had been looking for his past love all his present live? If, for any silly fate, all that was true, then not even his father would be able to step between them. Less he by himself.  
  
He began inspecting Kenshin again. If his sister and he were able to develop the relationship, then it was more than possible that they would both end up together. Would his father allow that to happen? Would he accept the new family member? Aoshi wasn't sure. His father had never bothered him with his own girlfriends or love affairs, but with his little daughter, it was different, completely different. Since she had turned fourteen, he had practically besieged her. He knew almost all her friends, those who she hung out with, who she liked, and those she disliked as well.   
  
Any other female would have gone nuts with that kind of father, but not Kao-chan, oh no. Every time she had felt her father was getting too annoying, she would put on one hell of a fight. Who won depended on who was right, and mother played judge. But father always reminded her that there were not going to be 'ahous' in the family. Well, this was a golden opportunity for Niiyama; if he was able to prove that he was good with a sword, then at least he would have that 'chance' to 'maybe' be something serious in the eyes of his father.  
  
Aoshi sigh again. He wished everything would go fine. He didn't like the idea of a guy who barely knew his sister had stolen her out from under his very nose. No, he didn't like it, not in the least. And he would make sure to keep an eye on him all the time, at least, until he met *his* standards. Everything depended of today.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Kenshin assent to what Kaoru said. She had already explained to him that they had supposedly meet by chatting. Both had agreed what days and how much time each day, and things like that. They needed to correlate the details if they wanted to fool Sait... Hayashibara-SAN. It was a little difficult for Kenshin to remember the new name, and even more difficult to end it with the respective suffix, but if he had to deal with Kaoru's father, he would have to do it with all the respect he could muster.  
  
Kaoru was impatient. The time was drawing near, and the idiot rooster head hadn't arrived yet. Kenshin had told him that he had to bring his sakabatou, and even if Kaoru haven't meet Sano in this lifetime yet, she was almost sure that he still had that horrible sense of direction. "Mou," she whispered, in a bad mood. Her father could arrive any minute now, and she didn't want to think in what would happen if Kenshin fought with an edged sword.  
  
Kenshin smiled. He was worried too and for the same reason that Kaoru was. Sano's sense of direction wasn't the best in the world, but he was the fastest. If his calculations were correct, Sano would take only fifteen minutes to get to his apartment using his bike (half the time that Kenshin would take in his car), if he added another five minutes to look in the wardrobe, get the sword and got back to his bike, then he would just have 10 minutes left to reach to the Matsukawa dojo. Kenshin was sure that he could do it.  
  
"Daijoubou, I am sure Sano will arrive soon," said Kenshin, stopping himself from caressing Kaoru's soft face. He wanted to, but it was better not to do so, not with the way Aoshi was looking at him. It was strange trying to reach the iceberg. He didn't have to use his ki ability to sense that he was being analyzed in all aspects. But at least he was a passive opponent. Kenshin was sure that he wouldn't interfere physically, but that didn't mean that he had to agree with the relationship. Kaoru had told him that her brother knew the truth and that he had helped them get Kenshin out from the prision, so Kenshin was grateful, but if he kept looking at him like that... Kenshin sighed... he was getting cold.   
  
Seconds later everyone in the dojo heard the roar of a bike.  
  
Sano entered into the room with a large and thin package under his arm. He looked toward both sides. On the right side was Misao's Ice man whom Sano recognized, and on the other side was Kenshin with... WOW, Sano didn't knew her, but she was pretty. He looked her over from head to toe. Yep, very pretty, he confirmed, and by the way Kenshin was standing close to her, it was obvious that there was something between them.  
  
Sano walked toward the couple, not caring about Aoshi (not that he would have cared about Sano in the first place).  
  
"Hey, bro'. Let's see if you can explain what the hell is going on now. And, why do you have this damn thing in your place? Are you crazy?" he asked indicating that the sword was the object in question. He then turned to face Kaoru, stared at her for a couple of seconds, and with a grin on his face said, "And what about you, honey? I definitely haven't seen you before. 'wouldn't forget ya'"  
  
Kaoru looked at him, first amazed, and then angry. 'Honey???!!! How dare he!!! That idiot... good for nothing!!!'  
  
"Maa maa, Sano." Kenshin began saying like always, but the brightness in his eyes instantly stopped any flirting the ex gangster might have thought of "She is Kaoru. Hayashibara Kaoru," he said, emphasizing her last name. When Sano caught that she was Aoshi's sister, Kenshin added. "My girlfriend."  
  
Sano looked from Kaoru to Aoshi and back. 'Sister? of the iceberg?' he thought. How could someone so charming share blood with someone so... so... so Aoshi. But Kenshin's last words were the ones that made his jaw touch the floor. Had he heard correctly?   
  
Kaoru was floating in heaven. Not only had Kenshin managed to put the roosted head in his place, but he had called her 'his girlfriend'. Could there be anything more beautiful that that? Ohhh, Kaoru was happy. Very very very very happy - but it was a shame that the happiness didn't last long.   
  
"Girlfriend? Says who?" asked a cold and emotionless voice from the dojo entrance, while an intense smell of smoke filled the place.  
  
Everyone turned toward the door, and yeah, there was the Mibu's Wolf, katana in hand, ready to make the bastard who had touched his little girl pay for his actions.  
  
Kenshin looked into his eyes fearlessly. He had to win. It didn't matter how, but he had to. With calm and ease, he unsheathed his sword, and Sano looked at his hands wondering when had Kenshin taken the sword from him.   
  
The bright golden light in his eyes seemed to melt with the violet, making a strange combination of both. Kenshin walked slowly to the back of the dojo, while Hajime took the other side.  
  
Seconds later, both swords met with a loud clang.   
  
******  
  
So? Do you like it? I hope so. There are good news. The nxt chapter is already finished. It is right now in the hands of Mir-sama, to be check and revised. I will put it up as soon as she send it back to me!!!  
  
Don't forget to review!!! Onegai!!!! 


	8. Battousai Vs Mibu's Wolf - Part B

And here is the second part... Thanks to Sabrina for translating this chapter for me!! I think she did it great!! Her English is so much better than mine.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6B  
  
The captain of the Special Forces, member of Japan's Secret Service, was amazed. The ability and technique of the redhead surpassed any thoughts he would've had of him before. He was fast and accurate. If his own men hadn't been the ones that made the investigation, he would have thought that the kid was a professional with the sword.  
  
At first he was feeling disappointed that the boy was using a reverse blade; he thought it was pathetic and completely ridiculous - he won't allow a guy like that to get near his daughter.  
  
He saw him once again, while he was getting into his Gatotsu Ishiki stance, and suddenly he felt that prickly sensation of having done this before. He dismissed that strange feeling and went on, using all the strength of his legs while he directed the tip of his Japanese sword to the neck, chest, shoulder and head of his adversary.  
  
Kenshin recognized the Gatotsu Stance immediately, and had to admit that he had a great advantage in this fight, and even more so because his technique, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, focused on recognizing and anticipating the attacks of the opponent. Kenshin hurried to block the Mibu´s Wolf's attack and without delay counterattacked with his Ryu Kan Sen, made with incredible speed of the sword directed to the Wolf's neck, trying to knock him unconscious.  
  
But Hajime was capable of avoiding the attack at the last minute. He was furious, and at the same time deliriously happy. He had not found an opponent like this in many years, not since he was in the police academy and trained with his childhood friend Okita. Maybe, just maybe, he thought, the boy could take care of his little daughter after all. He knew that with time his daughter would go away; it was better if she had someone to protect her. But that was only what he thought; it didn't mean that he would go easy on the young swordsman.  
  
"You're not that bad, Ahou, but you'll need more than speed to defeat me," Hajime said, smiling coldly.  
  
"I do not pretend to lose, Hayashibara-san," was all that Kenshin said, while getting in his battou stance.  
  
Kenshin prepared to attack, yelling "KUZU RYU SEN!" He used all the speed that he had, trying to get the nine vital points of the Wolf.  
  
Hajime didn't expect such a fast attack. He had never known someone with this kind of speed and accuracy before. But he had experience and blocked the first two hits with difficulty and narrowly avoided the following three. The last four...hit home.  
  
The Wolf hit the dojo ground. He didn't have any bleeding wounds because Kenshin's blade wasn't sharp, but his jacket was destroyed. Hajime didn't move; he lay unconscious with his eyes closed. The battle already had a winner.  
  
Kenshin fell to his knees. He didn't escape unharmed either. He had some wounds also, and a few cuts on his clothes with blood on them. He leaned on his sakabatou, trying to get some air. While making the last move, he'd had to use a lot of speed - speed that he had not used in many years. He raised his head and saw Aoshi and Kaoru surrounding their father on the other side of the dojo.  
  
The ex-rurouni knew that the Wolf was fine, and a couple of seconds later he saw Kaoru running towards him from her father's place on the dojo floor.  
  
Kaoru was surprised. She remembered clearly the fight that had taken place years ago in her dojo during the Meiji Era. Now she understood what her father had said: "The rurouni is nothing compared to Battousai." Kenshin had fought with a great ability and concentration from the beginning to the end that Kaoru had never before seen in him. He was really incredible; he had more speed than before, maybe because in this life his body wasn't in bad shape as it was in the past.  
  
Kaoru reached Kenshin and knelt by his side. "Dad is fine. Aoshi-nii will take him to his apartment now." Then, brushing some strands of hair from his face, she whispered, "Daijoubu Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin smiled. 'Now...' he thought. 'Everything is fine.' The smile that Kaoru gave him said that she believed that too. The young swordsman got up. With a smooth movement he sheathed his sword, placing it at his waist, held between his pants and belt. With the sword there, he felt almost as in the Meiji. He looked around, wondering where Sano was. He remembered seeing him during the fight. Sano had been watching, astonished by the speed and skill of his friend, but now he had disappeared.  
  
Kaoru, seeing Kenshin's face, understood what he was looking for and put an arm around his waist, whispering "The moment the fight was over, I sent him for a doctor for you and Dad. I don't want anything bad to happen," and added before he could interrupt her: "I know that both of you are fine, but still, I don't want to take any chances. Besides, he's getting Megumi, so that nobody asks unnecessary questions," she finished with a smile  
  
Kenshin just nodded, and was about to answer when Sano entered the dojo and immediately went to the couple.  
  
" SUGOI!!" he yelled. "Kenshin, that was amazing, and don't go trying to get away, you still have a lot of explaining to do. But are you ok?" he added while looking at the many bleeding cuts his friend had.  
  
"I'm fine Sano." Kenshin answered, smiling. At the same time he was putting an arm around Kaoru's waist, bringing her closer to him. "Now everything is fine."  
  
Sano was about to speak when the cold voice of the Mibu's Wolf intervened.  
  
"Take your hands off my daughter....Battousai."  
  
Kaoru looked up. Had she heard it right? Her father called Kenshin Battousai? She looked back at Kenshin and gave him a doubtful look, but he was looking straight into the eyes of the Wolf, who was now standing, blade in hand and nearing them slowly.  
  
"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" he yelled.  
  
Kenshin released Kaoru and pushed her away from him, while with his other hand he grabbed the sakabatou, ready to unsheathe it if the situation required. With a movement of his head, he told Sano to get out of the Wolf's way.  
  
Sano didn't think twice - he knew the Mibu Wolf's reputation, and the look of his face wasn't very soothing. He grabbed Kaoru's wrist with one hand and made her take a step back to get her out of the way.  
  
The Wolf smirked. He liked the expression that Battousai had right now. If he thought that he had been defeated, he was very wrong. He laughed to himself. Those last hits had almost knocked him unconscious. ALMOST. What really made him lose consciousness was the number of images that those hits released. Images of situations lived before. It was still confusing to him, but he had some stuff figured out. Like who this boy was. Oh, yes, he wanted to fight with Battousai, the TRUE Battousai, not with a simple rurouni. His wish had been granted. Hayashibara Hajime got ready to attack, but before he could do it, his daughter got between them.  
  
Hajime watched her, furious. But Kaoru didn't care "Dad, what are you planning to do?" she asked with determination.  
  
Hajime sighed. He knew that look. It was the same look that her mother had. The same look that says: 'You can use any method, but you're not going to win because I'm right and you're wrong!' Hajime sighed again. He gave his daughter the coldest look he could give, but she just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Otousan, you wanted to fight Kenshin and you did. You lost. Why can't you accept it? You can't still go on with this childhood resentment and wanting to be 'THE BEST.' Mou, it's been over for more than 100 years already! I understand about this fight, but it's over...Dad, it's OVER!!" Kaoru finished.  
  
From where Kenshin was standing he could only see Kaoru's back, but still he could feel the icy look the Wolf was directing at her. For a moment he was tempted to use his god-like speed to protect her from the Wolf, but it seemed that she didn't mind at all. Kenshin let out a soft "Oro" that nobody heard, and slowly he went to stand beside her. "Ummm, Kaoru...I think that the fight isn't over yet...technically he can still continue, and.well, that means..." but Kenshin didn't finish explaining the reasons why the fight wasn't yet finished. The look that Kaoru gave him... he knew it all too well. It was the "Shut up or Die" look, and he knew it was for real.  
  
Kaoru couldn't believe it. That was just plain absurd. Both were behaving like a couple of babies and she would not put up with it. She looked at Kenshin as if he had just said that the earth was flat and asked, "You too? Don't even start saying that you want the title of 'The Strongest'...Niiyama Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin desperately started denying it, shaking his head. "No, no, no. I don't want to be the strongest...I am NOT the strongest. Kaoru, I'm just saying that your father didn't lose..." but once again he couldn't finish what he wanted to say.  
  
"Now you're on his side, aren't you? I only worry for your health!! Well," Kaoru said with her head high and walking straight to the exit. "You can continue fighting 'til you can fight no more.I'm leaving. I have better things to do, and better places to be... you...you big babies... Mou!!" was the last thing they all heard before she slammed the door shut.  
  
Kenshin couldn't believe it. Now what? He didn't know what to do. Should he follow her and apologize (he wasn't sure for what) or should he stay and finish this thing with the Wolf, which would make Kaoru even angrier. But he never had to decide. The laugh that came out of the Mibu's Wolf was enough to make him forget everything.  
  
Yes, Hayashibara Hajime, Captain of the Special Forces, Mibu´s Wolf, etc, etc, etc.was leaning on his sword and laughing his head off!!!!  
  
Kenshin watched him for a few seconds, wondering if the world had gone nuts or something....  
  
"Oh, Battousai, it's going to be fun. Don't you think? Knowing you and my daughter as well as I do, I think it's obvious that no matter what I do you will end up being a part of the family." Hajime said while sheathing his sword and straightening his uniform. Then all the humor in his eyes disappeared completely, leaving only a grim expression. "Take care of her. If I find out that you hurt her in any way, there will be no place on this planet for you to hide, and don't think that you will defeat me, because you know that today I didn't lose. If it wasn't for those memories, your attack would have only thrown me down. Although I have to confess that it was an honor fighting against you. You're a good opponent." After saying that he left calmly.  
  
Aoshi saw his father leave. He was confused. A lot of things didn't make any sense. Battousai? He wondered. He didn't care that his father had accepted Niiyama, he will still see if he really is worthy of his sister. He looked Kenshin in the eyes, and knew that he had understood. He just nodded and went out the same way his father just did.  
  
Kenshin sighed. He understood Aoshi's feelings completely. He had a sister as well. He shook his head with relief. Everything looked fine now. There was nothing to worry about. He just needed to reconcile with Kaoru. He smiled, thinking on that. Should he buy her flowers? Candy? NO...Chocolates!!! Kaoru loves chocolate. Yeah, and maybe they could go out, and maybe he could kiss her again...Oh, Kami!! She kisses incredibly well!! He was about to leave with a smile from ear to ear when a hand grabbed his shirt.  
  
Sano got a good hold on him, and he had an interrogative look on his face. The poor guy just didn't understand anything. He was not letting Kenshin get away without giving him a good explanation that included his missing yesterday's classes.And, now that he thought about it, maybe Kenshin's weird disappearance of last semester had something to do with this too.'Ooh Kenshin, buddy, you've got a lot of explaining to do,' he thought.  
  
Kenshin sighed. He was just about to open his mouth when a scared Megumi made an appearance. She was carrying a first aid kit.  
  
Seeing in the shape that Kenshin was in, she started treating him right away, while in between "Oros" and "Ouches" Kenshin explained what had happened, and a history that began more than 100 years ago.  
  
  
  
I hope you all liked this chapter!!! The grammatical mistakes were checked by Kyomi "TenshiNeko" Domo Arigatou Tenshineko-sama!!!!  
  
I have the Epilogue: Spanish version already written I just have to translate it. I will try to put it up ASAP.  
  
Don't forget to review!!!! 


	9. Epilogue

** _ Well. Here it is!!! The final chapter!! I know many would be a little dissapointed with this, 'cause I don't resolve all the problems, but I am content with the way I left this. ANd I hope you will like it too. _**

My thanks to my editor: Kyomi-sama. Without her help I don't know when I would be able to put this chapter up. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!   


  


  


Epilogue: Forever in your heart.

  


  


Four months had passed since Kenshin and Kaoru had found each other. The temperature had descended drastically since those shiny days of spring. Now the freeze of winter could be seen in the snow that fell more each day in the cold city of Tokyo. 

But that wasn't what the students inside the cafeteria were thinking about. The final examinations had finished that morning, and four friends were laughing merrily in a corner of the crowded place, happy that classes were over at last and that the tension of the last few days were over too. 

"Maa maa, Misao, Sano didn't mean that." Said Kenshin, trying to calm down his three companions - something that never happened. 

"Well, tell him to stop calling me weasel then, Niiyama. Why can't that stupid rooster head stop calling all the girls names? Kaoru is a raccoon, Megumi a fox and I am a weasel!!" shouted Misao furiously. 

Even if they had been shouting and fighting over the last five minutes (that was the length of time they had been there), no one around seemed bothered by it. After four months of following the same routine, the other customers were already used to the screams of the table next to the window. There, the weirdest group always sat, and unusual things always happened. 

There was the redhead; many knew him for being one of the best litigants of the law faculty. In front of him was the oddest couple in all college: Megumi, medicine student of octave grade and her boyfriend Sanoshiro, Mechanical Engineer student and star player of the American Football team. At one side of the table was the youngest member of the Oniwabanshuu, Misao "the weasel." She was just on her first year of Communications, but it was rumored that she had a great future. She was also in charge of the College PaperNews, and she was always seen next to Hayashibara Aoshi, whom didn't seem to be bothered by her presence. The gossip around was that there was something between them, but it hadn't been confirmed. This was also Aoshi's last year of college, but many believe that they would still see him around from time to time - after all his sister, Hayashibara Kaoru, was studying there as well. 

And speaking of the Hayashibara siblings, there they were, just entering the cafeteria. They were both popular. Aoshi was respected and feared, cold and distant with everyone, with the exception of his little sister, whom he tended to overprotect, especially where Niiyama was concerned. College students didn't know exactly when the relationship had begun between Kenshin and Kaoru. The only thing they remembered was a day when Kenshin had gone to his classes covered in bandages. Some said that he had a fight with Aoshi, others said that it was against Kaoru's father. No one knew exactly what had happen, but it was a fact that since that day he was officially known as Kaoru's boyfriend. And that fact was pretty much lamented by the male population, because Kaoru was very well liked. But no one dared to flirt with her - not just because Kenshin would have shattered him into little tiny pieces, but because of what happened to the first and only poor loser that tried to force Kaoru. 

That was a well known story. There were many witnesses. It all happened when Kaoru was finishing one of her programming classes. It was midday, and the law students had gone to a tribunal for practice. Kaoru's brother hadn't gone to classes that day either, because he was attending a competition at another Tokyo college. So you could tell that the poor loser thought that because Kenshin and Aoshi were absent, he had a chance with Kaoru. He had been seen laughing with his Industrial pals about how Kenshin didn't deserve a girl like her. 

Taking advantage of the fact that she was 'unprotected,' he shut the door of the classroom when she was alone, secluding both of them inside and discouraging anyone else from entering the room. Well, no one knows exactly what he said to her. However, many girls in the hallway were able to hear things like 'babe,' 'hotty' and 'honey' mixed with Kaoru's outraged yelps, suggesting improper movements of his hands. What is a fact is that the poor loser ended breaking two computers, three desks and the classroom door from the set of kicks she delivered, plus three broken ribs, broken leg and a black eye. Did I mention that the poor loser was the captain of the athletics team? Well, he hasn't been able to do any sports since then, but he doesn't limp too much any more. There were no charges against Kaoru; after all, he was the one who tried to attack first, and he was high too, which was demonstrated by the blood test that the college made him take. 

And that wasn't the end of it, because when Kenshin and Aoshi found out what had happened, the poor boy had to run all out and pelt through the sport campus to escape a enraged boyfriend and an overprotective brother. 

About Kenshin and Aoshi's relationship, lets just say that Aoshi goes on all the dates Kenshin and Kaoru have - and always with Misao. Although he hadn't gone to the last two or three parties - it seems that he had, at last, admitted that Niiyama is a good guy and accepted him. They had even been seen talking, and in Misao's words: "Aoshi-sama knows that Niiyama wouldn't touch a hair on Kaoru's head without her consent. And to be realistic, if Kaoru wants to be with Niiyama, there is no one on this planet able to stop her. Not even my Aoshi-sama." No one knows what she meant by "my Aoshi-sama," but it was after that comment that gossip about the two began. Nobody had doubts that the weasel was crazy about Aoshi Hayashibara - that was obvious - but Aoshi's fans got angry, because that sentence appeared in the College Weekly News. Many of those girls asked Aoshi to deny the comment, but he had yet to say anything about it. So you can say that they are something like 'the unofficial college couple,' because we must add that every single social event to which Aoshi had gone, Misao had gone with him. 

Kaoru walked to the table where Misao and Sano were trying to strangle each other, while Megumi ate a salad without a care in the world and Kenshin was just shaking his head in resignation. His efforts to stop the fight were ineffective, maybe because he stopped pulling Misao down the moment Kaoru came into the room so Misao was then able to reach Sano's neck. 

Kaoru laughed at the scene. It didn't surprise her in the slightest and she moved closer to Kenshin to give him a soft kiss on the lips. He smiled contentedly as he retrieved his jacket from the chair next to his, allowing Kaoru sit there. 

Aoshi looked at the table. His sister and Niiyama were sitting one next to the other, their backs to the window; just in front of them were Sano and Megumi. On the other side of the table was Misao, who had her things on the chair beside her while she strangled Sano, who was turning blue. In front of Misao was an empty chair, which was his usual spot. But Aoshi walked past the chair without looking at it, and took Misao's things off the chair next to her, to sit there instead. That caused Misao to forget about Sano, Kenshin and Kaoru to stop looking at each other like they were the two only people in the whole world, and Megumi to stop eating (Sano didn't pay attention because he was trying to catch his breath). 

"A-Aoshi-sama..." whispered Misao with her eyes as big as tea saucers. Never before had he sat next to her by his own will. It was always she who went to him, always she who began a conversation, always she who asked to go with him to the parties, and always she who did everything to get his attention - he just assented without a word. And now he was sitting next to her by his own free will? Misao just couldn't believe it. 

"Misao, could you stop calling me Aoshi-sama? Aoshi would do." Said Aoshi while arranging all the books and jackets and putting them aside. 

"B-but Aoshi-sama...you-you are the okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, I must..." she began, but Aoshi interrupted her. 

"I am no longer the Okashira, Misao - this is my last day in college..." he began to say, but then he saw the sad look in Misao's eyes, "... but we will still be in touch, don't doubt it." 

Misao was ready to jump from happiness, this wasn't a confession of eternal love, but it was a beginning, and she was definitely not the type of person that would give up so easily. Before she could answer Aoshi, he began talking again. 

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to go to the graduation ceremony with me." he said, looking straight at her blue-green eyes. The silence at the table was absolute; even Sano was quiet, looking from one to the other, disbelieving what he was hearing. In fact the entire cafeteria was quiet, since they noticed that the usual activity of the special table had stopped, everyone had turned to see what was going on, and now everyone was waiting for Misao's answer. Never before had a graduating student asked someone of first year out before. And if something could confirm that there was something between them, this was it. 

"Ha-Hai Aoshi-sam... I mean, Hai Aoshi." Answered a blushing Misao, with stars in her eyes and a dreamy expression. 

Aoshi nodded and looked around. Everyone was staring at him, and that was something that he disliked a lot. The silence was absolute; no one moved or talked. Until a yell made everyone start with surprise. 

"SUGOI!!! It was about damn time Aoshi!!!" shouted Sano, careless of the many heart attacks that he could have provoked. 

Kaoru immediately added, faking a serious voice, "Maybe I should go to the ceremony - after all, I can't let my friend Misao go with a senior guy without supervision, he could take advantage of her..." she finished, laughing merrily. Kenshin started laughing too, as Misao tried to compete for the prize of "the reddest woman of the world." 

Megumi looked at her nails, fox ears popping up on top of her head. "Hohohoho, I think it's time to talk with the weasel about certain things, and don't forget to always use protection, it's the same advice I give Kaoru every time she goes out with Ken-san." 

That last comment made Kaoru and Kenshin shut up and become as white as paper. Kenshin turned his head slowly to look at Aoshi, and found himself looking into a pair of the coldest eyes he could ever imagine, at the same time that Kaoru started shaking her head left to right desperately. At which Misao and Sano began laughing their heads off. 

Soon the chasing began, but nobody was sure if it was Aoshi trying to kill Kenshin or Kaoru trying to strangle Megumi as Sano made some remark about weasels and tanukis that made Misao take her kunais out. 

What was certain was that the cafeteria was back to normal, and no one was really surprised to find at that table the best and craziest friends ever.   


----------   


Christmas had came, the soft and white snow covered Kyoto. It was midday of December 25th and after several hours of travel from Yokohama to Kyoto, the car in which Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting stopped smoothly in front of a typical Japanese house that had Christmas decorations on the door and roof. 

Kenshin turned off the engine and glanced to his side, where a pale Kaoru tried to smile at him. Kenshin returned the smile while covering her hands with one of his. 

"Daijoubu, everything is going to be fine." He whispered to her affectionately, using his other hand to brush back a couple of black hairs that had gotten free of her ponytail. 

Kaoru agreed, even if she was feeling like she had a hole in her stomach. She took a breath, inhaling deeply, and then opened the door, letting the cold winter air surround her. 

They walked together to the front door. Kenshin rang the bell, and in a few seconds a woman of about 25 or 26 years opened the door. Her hair was tied in a low tail at the base of her head, and her dark eyes shone brightly when she recognized her little brother. 

"Kenshin!" exclaimed Tomoe happily, knowing that they would spend Christmas together after all. " I am so happy you could make it here." She said, looking at the young woman standing next to her brother. "And you must be Kaoru, ne? I am glad your parents let you come all the way to Kyoto. Kenshin has talked about no one but you since classes began." She added walking closer to Kaoru and hugging her in welcome. 

Kaoru blushed, feeling the strange dread that was bothering her minutes before fading away. In no time everyone was seated in the living room. Kaoru had been introduced to Akira, Tomoe's husband, and she had also met their two small children, Akito and Tomoyo. 

At first Kaoru had been incredibly nervous about meeting Tomoe, but it just took a couple of minutes in her company to feel that they could became best friends. Both were different in many aspects, but that didn't matter. 

Tomoe was happy with Kaoru. Since her brother had called her months ago, to tell her that he had a girlfriend, she had been wondering what she was like. Tomoe had watched the two of them as they talked to each other. It seemed to her that Kaoru knew what was happening inside her little brother's head, something that had always been a mystery to her. And she couldn't miss the way his eyes sparkled every time he looked at his young girlfriend, or the sweet way he said her name, or how many times, without noticing, he had mentioned her during his phone calls 

Tomoe could see that it was true the other way around as well. Kaoru seemed fascinated with Kenshin. So Tomoe took good care in making her young guest feel comfortable. 

In a few hours the whole family was at the table, ready to eat a Christmas lunch. Kaoru was next to Kenshin, and he didn't lose time in taking one of her hands between his, while whispering in her ear: "You see? The only one that is going to suffer with family affairs is gonna be me. Tomoe loves you." 

Kaoru laugh merrily. "Maa, love, you aren't still sore about that little joke of Dad's, are you?" 

Kenshin frown faked disgust. "Joke? Kaoru, your father almost killed me yesterday! How dare he lock me in the freezer!" 

Kaoru laughed again, "Come on, Kenshin, let it go already. And, who sent you to get inside that machine after all?" 

"Oroo, you father told me to take out the meat, and it was at the base. I couldn't reach it, so I had to jump into that enormous freezer of yours. I didn't think Saitoh would lock the door!" 

This time Kaoru couldn't stop laughing. "You should have seen Mom's face when she went to the freezer and found you inside. Mou! Believe me, Dad didn't go unharmed of that one. Mom managed to lose the keys to the sword room, and you have no idea how much that means to him. And Mom let me came to Kyoto with only you in compensation, ne? Mom likes you." She finished just as Tomoe delivered a large piece of cherry pie in front of her. 

Kenshin tightened his hold on Kaoru's hand to recall her attention, because she was looking hungrily at the pie. "Let's go to the park after we eat, ok? These days it is a custom to have ice sculpture contests, they must still be there." Kenshin said while thanking his sister with a smile when she served his portion of pie. 

Kaoru turned to face him, then kissed him on the lips quickly, smiling happily. That was all Kenshin needed. He let go of her hand so she could eat. But the smile on his face didn't leave him - not that day, or the days that came after that. 

  


**  
**

  
--- Owari, The End, El fin ----   


_Okay. I know I didn't answer all the questions on this fic. But let's just say that about the past memories the only ones that remember everything were Kenshin, Kaoru and Saitoh. Even if Kenshin told about it to Megumi and Sano, they didn't believe him. And I think that didn't matter. The past is the past after all. It just help them to meet again. _

I hope I have at least satisfied some A&M fans. 

Thanks to everyone who read this fic!! I will continue writing. I have another K&K idea in my head beging me to be write. I am just trying to find the time to do it. 

Thanks again to everyone!!!! And don't forget to review!!! Onegai!!! 


End file.
